Fairy Tail's Soul Reaper
by Flipkicks
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster, three different people of three different magics. One fights for his family, one fights to protect and one seeks vengeance. They were fated for something even greater than what they have imagine. Ichigo/Harem and Natsu/? Gray/? What do you fight for? Who's Next?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you new story called Fairy Tail's Soul Reaper. Yeah I know its a cheese title but I wanted to make make a story with my two favorite manga. The world is a mixture of both the Soul Society and the Fiore. The Gotei 13 are the elite guards of Fiore while the Saints are the council. Spirit Pressure and Magic are two different types of Magic in the crossover.**

**This is a Ichigo/Harem with a Natsu X ?.**

**I do not own the series as they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Karakura Town 10 A.M.

Ichigo Kurosaki, a 18 year old teenage who has limitless potential, his father Isshin Kurosaki is former Gotei 13 10th division leader and current doctor of Karakura town, his mother Masaki Kurosaki is one of the few members left of the quincy's, a spirt mage who uses her magic in form of a bow and arrow. After discovering his power at the age of 14, he was placed in one of the best training programs for spirt mages until they are able to control their powers.

Ichigo met numerous friends, Yasutora "Chad" Sado is his best friend when they met during day 1 and is spirit mage how has the same power as a Hollow but as his fist, Uryu Ishida; one of the few quincy in the world and Orihime Inoue: a medic type spirit mage who has a huge crush on Ichigo.

He gets dress in his usual attire of a black shirt and blue skinny jeans with a red, white and blue wristband on his left wrist and a black watch on his right wrist. Today is the day as he has to find an occupation since he felt he needed to be productive, bring in the money so his little twin sisters, Yuzu and Karin could get into school, even though his parents couldn't afford with him, he's smart enough after writing and reading multiple books in his father's collection. He looks at the location of one guild in the city of Fiore, couple miles away from Karakura Town known as Fairy Tail.

'Hope these guys are good as they say...' He thought as he places his Zanpakuto, Zangestu on his back as he takes the train two block down from his house/clinic.

Streets of Magnolia, 10:30 A.M.

Natsu Dragneel, a 17 year old teenage who uses a lost magic, Dragon Slayer. He doesn't know who is parents are but was adopted by Igneel, the Fire Dragon king. On XX777, the dragons disappeared from the face of the world, no one has seen them since and Natsu has been searching for his father ever since. He wonders the streets of Fiore, heading to Hargeon Town on a rumor of his father Igneel. Even though he knows a dragon would case a panic, he felt it was worth a shot as he was being companied by his friend and partner Happy.

"You sure it's worth checking out Natsu?" Happy asks his best friend.

"Let's go find out. I want to know if it is true." Natsu said very determined as the both of them head towards something Natsu hates very much, transportation.

Train: 10:50 A.M.

As Ichigo was on the train, he looks on the beauty of the lake. Enough though he wasn't much for nature, he still looks as big fish pops out of the lake, failing in the air. He puts on his headphones as he falls asleep and enters his inner world.

_"It's been awhile, Ichigo." says his Zanpakuto Zangetsu._

"Old man." he greeted him.

_"I take it you are heading to Fairy Tail." Ichigo nods, "I hope you don't cause any damages since the master of the guild worries over the damages cause of his 'children'." Zangetsu chuckles as he takes out his Bankai form, Tensa Zangetsu. "Up for a match?" _

"I can use the practice. **BANKAI!" **Ichigo yells as his outfit changes to his long sleeved, ankle high coat.

Other Train, 11:20 A.M.

Natsu felt incredibly sick thanks to his motion sickness. He couldn't stop the drool running out of his mouth as he passed out while Happy was munching on a piece of fish. Happy was chowing down fish after fish as they pass by the beautiful sea, he looks out of the window and sees a massive fish, he drops his fish and continues to stare out of the window as his eyes turn into 2 hearts, popping out of the window for his beloved fish.

With Natsu passed out, he entered his own world, nothing but food and fire. It was his way of dealing with his motion sickness as his body and Happy rode the train towards Hargeon Town.

Streets of Magnolia, Westside. 11:40 A.M.

After riding the train and training in his inner world with his Zanpakuto, Ichigo walks down the unfamiliar streets of Magnolia. Seeing different mages from element mages of Fire, Wind, Earth and Water, to Spirit mages like himself. He sees different cultures from the farm, to the modern city theme back at Karakura Town. He feels welcome and wonders where Fairy Tail is located, he takes out his map out of his pocket and sees he needs to head to the middle of the town before heading north where Fairy Tail is.

'I wonder who the guild master is? Then again, who knows who are the actual members are.' Ichigo continues to think as he bumps into a female with Red hair, something he doesn't see everyday. "Oh sorry." He offers her his hand and she accepts.

"It's no prob. Your new in town huh?" She says as Ichigo helps her help, "You looking to join a guild?" The red hair teen says.

"Yeah, looking to join this guild called Fairy Tail. Heard they are the best so I wanted to check them out." Ichigo says to the red haired teen, "Oh, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He offers her his hand again and she shakes his hand.

"Erza, Erza Scarlet." She introduced herself to Ichigo, "I was on my way to Fairy Tail. Care to join me?" She offers him and he nods.

"Sure, could use some help since I don't know where I am." He shrugs as she led the way and the two continued to talk on the way.

* * *

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki

Age: 18

Occupation: None

Family: Isshin: Father, Masaki: Mother, Yuzu and Karin: Twin younger sisters

Type of Mage: Spirit Mage

Weapon: Broadsword

Zanpakuto: Zangetsu

Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu

* * *

Name: Natsu Dragneel

Age: 17

Occupation: Fairy Tail Mage

Family: Ingeel: Adopted Father

Type of Mage: Dragon Slayer

Weapon: Fist

* * *

**Sorry for a short prologue but I wanted to see how this would turn out. I hope I didn't confuse or frustrate any of you writers/readers. If you guys wanted someone in the harem for Ichigo, leave your thoughts but it's not going to be a yaoi harem or Yaoi Natsu. I hope you guys start to like or find it interesting and I hope to talk to you guys later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey** **guys Flipkicks here and heres another chapter for F.T's Soul Reaper. I was actually surprise with the feedback and the reviews, thank you for checking out my story. Time for the other characters, Gray and Chad. Please note that some characters are from other series such as Tj Combo from Killer Instinct who will be Chad's teacher/sensei and Sub-Zero who is from Mortal Kombat is also one of Gray's teacher/sensei who taught him other moves besides Ice-make.**

**I do not own Bleach or Fairy Tail, the characters from the series I mention up above.**

* * *

**Prologue II**

Chad's Residence, 12 noon. Karakura Town

After making some lunch, Chad decided to meet his sensei for his early workout routines with his powers based as a Hollow. Wrapping his hands in bandages so he doesn't suffer anymore cuts from his routine. Clutching his fist a couple times, he heads out to his sensei's gym known as the "Killer" Gym due to people almost dying from too much exercising. Carrying his gym bag and lot's of water, he heads out.

The gym wasn't that far away, 2 blocks down and make a left turn and the gym would be there with a big sign on the wall. He notices one girl with a katana unsheathed, a white modern day samurai girl outfit with purple hair and is probably 15 years old. He felt incredible power coming coming out of her. He decided to leave her be as he could feel her wrath.

"About time you came in here." His teacher says.

"Sorry about being late, Master combo." T.J. Combo, former boxing champion, current mage of Fairy Tail as one of the teachers. An African American who bested the best mages during his time as a full-time member of Fairy Tail, was recommend to be a Saint due to his power.

"Come on, put your gloves and so we can get to work." Combo instructed his student got into the ring.

Gray Fullbuster Residence, 12:12 P.M. Magnolia

Gray Fullbuster, a 17 year old teen who has the power of Ice, thanks to his teachers, Ur Milkovich and Sub-Zero. Ur Milkovich is his adopted mother and she has daughter of her own name Ultear. She adopted Gray into her family since his parents were killed by Deliora when he was 11 years old in XX774. His soul mission was to find Deliroa and kill the beast. Ultear wouldn't allow that but she instructed him one thing; get stronger. He obliged to his adopted mother and trained effortlessly, day in and day out; he trained until his body reaches its limits.

Ultear was going to visit her adopted brother and see how he was doing. As she knocks on the door a couple of times without an answer, she used one of the keys he lent to her whenever she was into and could have a place to stay in.

"Gray, you in hear?" She asks throughout the house, not hearing anything until she spots him in his room: Knocked out/sleeping in his boxers. She sighs as her little brother is the same as ever. She hasn't seen him in 2 years due to her work as a Saint. "Come on Gray." She tries to move him, unfazing the sleeping teen, which begins to tick her off. "WAIT UP DAMNIT!" She yells as he begins to choke the living daylights out of the poor boy, also shaking him up and down.

"I-I-I-I-I-I'm awake!" Gray says as his older sister stops shaking him/choking him.

"About time!" She yells, placing her hands on her hips.

"You didn't need to choke the hell out of me!" Gray butted his head with his sister.

"Its 12 already! You should be grateful I decided to check on my brother!" The two then fought in a dust cloud inside Gray's home.

Killer Gym, 2:00 P.M. Karakura Town

Chad was sweating his ass off and is bleeding from some of the cuts on the left side of his face, and multiple cuts on both of his arms. He knows that his teacher usually pushes beyond his limits but today was different as Chad learned how to tolerate the pain. Combo was surprise to see his determination, his will survive. Combo lunges at Chad with a straight left punch but his fist met with Chad's right hook, creating an particles flied everywhere, cleaning the place up.

"Not bad Chad." Combo smiles at his student.

"I'm just getting started." Chad's right arm changes into Brazo Derecha de Gigante.

Streets of Magnolia, 2:03 P.M.

After getting a rude awakening thanks to his older sister, Gray now has red marks around his neck. He had to put on a plan black shirt with a white hoodie covering his neck. While he was on his way to train with one of his teachers in the mountains since he still hasn't been able to master some techniques.

'Wish Ultear would had wrote instead of making a surprise entree at my own home. Now what am I gonna do with her being here for a while.' Gray shrugged his shoulders and hopes his sister isn't going to tease him on getting a girlfriend. He takes a taxi to the mountain entrance as he was going to train with his teach today.

It took 30 minutes as he was by the mountain entrance. Paying the taxi driver, he takes his gear into the cold wind of the mountains. Not being faze by the harsh coldness, Gray uses his Ice-make magic to make a ramp for a shortcut. He was almost getting small dumps by the arctic birds flying in the air, he hurries off to make sure the birds don't take a crap on his hair.

"About time you got here." His master says as he spots the teenager.

"Sorry about being late sensei." Gray scratches his head and Sub-Zero shakes his head.

"Come on, let's begin your training." Sub-Zero led the way to his ice dojo. Sub-Zero is also a former full-time mage of Fairy Tail but retires and is an advisor/teacher to Fairy Tail. He is like a father-figure to Gray when they met 6 years ago, right after Ur's disappearance, Sub-Zero took in both Ultear and Gray and taught them other key Ice-making magic.

Gray spotted his master's dojo with a surprise guest, Sub-Zero's younger brother Kuai Liang. "Master Tundra." He bows his head to his other master/uncle-figure(?).

"Good to see you Gray." Kuai ruffles his student's hair, "You getting stronger?" He smiles through his mask and Gray nods.

"Yeah, I want to see if I can use some of the magic the both of you taught me." Gray started playing around with his magic and made a small sculpture of Ur.

"You miss her huh?" Sub-Zero sees Gray's eyes in despair, wanting to know if Ur is either alive or dead.

"Yeah, she raised me and Ultear for a year before her disappearance. I want to know if she's alive." Gray says as his magic started to go on his arms, making his arms turn cold blue, like his masters before him.

"Looks like you figure out our resolve." Kuai sees Gray's determination.

"Looks like I have huh?" Gray looks at his arms, feeling the power he wanted. "How do you guys get use to this magic?" He asks both of them.

"Hehehe, come, lets begin your training." Sub-Zero chuckles as the three of them begin their training.

Killer Gym, 2:45 P.M.

Chad and Combo were giving their all in their training, while it looks like they were having a brawl, blood splatted everywhere in the boxing arena. Both were incredibly tired, covered in blood, sweat and lots of bruises. "Come on." Combo taunted his student by cracking his knuckles.

"You got it!" Chad clutches his right hand and hits Combo in his face, almost dislocating his jaw.

"Is that your best?" Combo's magic begins to rise up, glowing in a red aura around his body. "Looks like I need to turn things up." His magic aura starts to blow everything away from the gym equipment to and Chad felt his menacing aura. Combo gave Chad a massive uppercut, "Boom!" his uppercut sends Chad flying. 'Oops.'

* * *

Name: Yasutora "Chad Sado

Occupation: Student

Age: 18

Family:Oscar Joaquin De la Rosa(Grandfather, Deceased) 

Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Unnamed Father (Deceased)

Type of Mage: Spirit User

Weapon:Fist

* * *

Name: Gray Fullbuster

Occupation: Mage

Age: 17

Family: Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Unnamed Father (Deceased)

Ur Milkovich (Adopted mother, unknown) Ultear Milkovich (Adopted Older Sister)

Sub-Zero (Adopted Father/Teacher) Tundra (Adopted Uncle/Teacher)

Type of Mage: Ice mage

Weapon: Ice-Make

* * *

Name: Tyron johns 'T.J' Combo

Occupation: Trainer, Advisor

Age: 45

Family: Yasutora "Chad" Sado (Student)

Type of Mage: Spirit User

Weapon: Boxing gloves

* * *

Name: Bi-Han "Sub-Zero"

Occupation: Trainer, Advisor

Age: 50

Family: Kuai Liang "Tundra" (Younger brother) Gray Fullbuster (Adopted Son)

Ultear Milkovich (Adopted Daughter)

Type of Mage: Ice mage

Weapon: Ice

* * *

Name: Kuai Liang "Tundra"

Occupation: Advisor

Age: 32

Family: Bi-Han "Sub-Zero (Older Brother) Gray Fullbuster (Adopted Nephew)

Ultear Milkovich (Adopted Niece)

Type of Mage: Water and Ice mage

Weapon: Water and Ice

* * *

Name: Ultear Milkovich

Age: 19

Family: Ur Milkovich (Mother, unknown) Gray Fullbuster (Adopted Brother)

Bi-Han "Sub-Zero" (Adopted father/Teacher) Kuai Liang "Tundra" (Adopted Uncle/Teacher)

Occupation: Saint

Type of Mage: Ice mage and Time mage

Weapon: Ice-Make and Arc of Time

* * *

**And thats another prologue in the bag. How do you like the story so far? Any changes needed? Characters you want to see? ****I will continue on with Gray's prologue later and hopefully I get to hear what you guys think of this chapter.**

**Who do want to see as Natsu's main love? Grays? Uryu? I hope you guys like the chapter and I will talk to you guys later.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring you Chapter 1 but Chapter 3 but lets get this story started. I want to thank you guys for the awesome reviews, suggestions on who you guys want in Ichigo's Harem, and the other character's love interest. **

**Strykerhl: I wanted to see Sub-Zero and his brother be Gray's teacher but no one thought of Gray having a male teacher as well lol and I hope I don't disappoint you.**

**Here are some girls for Ichigo's Harem: ****Fairy Tail (So Far) : Scarlet/KnightWalker, Jenny, Flare, : Orihime, Candice, Bambietta.**

**Candice and Bambietta: The reason why I add them into the harem is for the quincy race to not go extinct and give some heirs to the quincy legacy. Orihime is a obvious choice for me since she's in love with Ichigo.**

**Erza: A good couple in my mind with them both being swordsmanship and Knightwalker is one of my favorite counterparts for an anime and they will be actually twins separated by birth and for some reason have the same first name. There will be no threesome since I kinda find it awkward but they will have a competition between them. **

**Jenny: She's hot lol**

**Lucy: A Celestial Mage and a Substitute Sould Reaper?**

**Flare: She seems to be a very caring person even though she was manipulated by Ivan.**

**I might change the harem as a side note.**

* * *

**The Soul Reaper**

Fairy Tail, 2:50 P.M. Magnolia

After having an idea chat with Erza, Ichigo wonders how reckless the guild is. She told him that with getting a new member, they tend to have a party before things begin to get wild with everyone fighting one and other. "Is Fairy Tail really that reckless?!" He didn't see the guild this wild with the newspaper and the weekly sorcerer magazine.**  
**

"It can be. When ever we get a new member or when Natsu comes back from a mission." Erza smirks/chuckles from her memories.

"How do you know all this Erza?" Ichigo was wondering how much does she know of Fairy Tail.

"I thought you figure it out by now." Ichigo shakes his head sideways, "I'm a member of Fairy Tail." She removes her right shoulder blade armor, revealing her blue sigil of Fairy Tail.

"Wait-what!" His eye balls pop out of his head, "You're a member of Fairy Tail?!

"I thought you figure it out by now but I didn't know you were slow Ichigo." Erza started to laugh, much to his annoyance.

"Sh-Shut up!" He marches on as she continues to laugh, continuing on towards the entrance of Fairy Tail. This is all new to Ichigo as this would be his first guild he wants to join, with a rich history as the best guilds and the most powerful and always thought of their members as family.

"Nervous huh?" She was right on the money as he nods, "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll be fine." She opens the doors, revealing a relaxing atmosphere, people having nice chats, drinking some beer and taking some missions on the board. 'Welcome to Fairy Tail." Erza gave Ichigo a small tour of the building, surprising some of her friends in the guild.

"Who's the guy?"

"This is a first."

"He's cute." That comment made Ichigo blush, as the girl that gave that comment giggle and Erza spots the blush on his face.

"What's with the blush Ichigo? Don't tell me you haven't heard the word 'Cute' referred to you?" Erza teases the teenage next to her.

"S-Shut up!" He says as a short person, his appearance was actually really old, probably in his 60's or 70's.

"Who's this young man with you Erza?" The elder short man asks her.

"This is Ichigo Kurosaki, he is a spirit user as you can tell based on that Zanpakuto on his back." Erza introduced Ichigo to the elder man, "Ichigo, this is Master Makarov, our guild master for Fairy Tail." This shocked Ichigo as the old and shorter elder is the guild master.

"Nice to meet you Ichigo. I take it you wish to join us?" He asks him and Ichigo nods in agreement.

"My parents could use the money for Yuzu and Karin, my young twin sisters, so they can get into school." Ichigo says with a stern face.

"I see. That's a good resolve Ichigo. Family is one thing we hold to our hearts. Each one of us all yearn for a family, some of us don't remember their faces, their names. Some were killed by bandits, some seek vengeance, clarity, or at least something." Ichigo felt bad, he has a family while most of the guild doesn't. "You wish to join us so your sister's have a future. A older brother looking after his baby sister, something we like in a person." Makarov smiles. "Cana, can you come here for a sec?"

Cana Alberona the so called drunk of FairyTail, walks towards them with a stamp in her hands, "You need this master?" She asks him.

"Certainly. Ichigo with you joining Fairy Tail, you'll face danger beyond your imagination. Make friends in the process from here, to the customer to friends in other guilds. You'll also make enemies in the process from your adventures. Are your sure you wish to join us?" Ichigo nods his head. "Very well, what color and placement you want your mark?"

Ichigo lifts up his left sleeve up, "Right here." He pointed his upper shoulder, "And Black please." Makarov stamped Ichigo where he wanted placed. He is now a member of Fairy Tail.

"Welcome to our Family Ichigo. Fill free to come to us whenever you have question and also, we would welcome your family with ours my boy." Makarov then had to leave to report something in his office, leaving him with Cana as Erza left for a mission she took on the board.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail, Ichigo." Cana smiles as Ichigo had a small smile on his face.

"Thanks, Cana." Ichigo took off his Zanpakuto off of his back, relaxing back from carrying his sword most of the day.

"What kind of Zanpakuto do you wield Ichigo? Never seen this in it's Shiki form." Cana examines the massive blade.

"Actually, that's its regular form Mira. I still haven't learned how to release it's Shiki form yet. I learned Bankai in a matter of 10 days thanks to my teacher and Friend Yoriuichi Shihoin, former captain of the 2nd division and co-leader of the stealth squad." Ichigo explains to Cana about his past and had a chat for about an hour.

1 hour later

Ichigo left the guild and is currently in the forest, he decided to train in the woods where no one would bother him. He wield his blade in a reverse grip with his left hand, channeling his Reiatsu to his blade. Breathing slowly and his blade begins to glow with a white and sky blue aura surrounding him. "KIAH!" Ichigo swung in his reverse grip, releasing his spiritual pressure into a beam like attack, slicing multiple trees from one attack. He swung left to right about 3 times each, firing his new power. 'Seems I made a new version of my Getsuga Tensho but in a reverse handle.' Ichigo slowly panted from exerting some of his spiritual pressure. He felt another strong presence around in the woods, seeing a familiar red hair. "Erza?" He called out, only to see 'Erza' with shorter hair.

"Who are you?" Erza demanded his name.

"It's me, Ichigo. You walked with me towards Fairy Tail." Ichigo explains to her but Erza doesn't recall any of this. He notices that Erza is wearing a more revealing outfit, a halter-type metal breastplate bikini, light armored gauntlets forearms and forelegs. 'She is Erza, but why do I have a feeling she's different?' Ichigo grips his sword, he cautiously places his sword on his back.

Erza is wondering why this guy, Ichigo, is being cautious around her, "You know Ichigo, you don't have to act suspicious of me." Erza tries to reason with him but he doesn't listen.

"First you had long hair, then the next thing I see is you with short hair. Are you the same Erza Scarlet I met in the market place in Magnolia?" Ichigo tightens his grip of his sword.

"I'm not this Erza Scarlet person. My name is Erza KnightWalker, I'm a mage of Mermaid Heel and one of it's S-Class mages." KnightWalker told him, confusing the teen.

"W-Wait..." Ichigo pauses, trying to contemplating everything. "If your a mage from Mermaid Heel, then who's girl I met that guided to Fairy Tail?" Ichigo was very confuse on who's who now. He's hoping he isn't facing a identity crisis with Erza Scarlet or KnightWalker. 'I hope this isn't going to be some persona for Erza.' Ichigo thought.

"If you think I'm this Scarlet person, here's my identification." She shows her I.D. to him, giving Ichigo some decent news.

"Well if you are who you are, then I guess that's something." Ichigo mumbled to himself as she puts her I.D. away. She shows her guild mark on her right thigh, showing she is from Mermaid Heel. "Well thats something." He had a small blush on his face from her nice thighs.

'Prev.' She too had a small blush on her face, from Ichigo staring at right thigh.

"Oh sorry! I didn't mean to stare!" Ichigo apologizes to KnightWalker.

'Sigh...' "Well at least you apologize for being a pervert." She crosses her arms around her chest.

"I wasn't trying to be a pervert! I swear!" Ichigo tries to reason with her to no avail. "Damnit won't you listen to me!"

* * *

Mountain area, 3:00 P.M.

"Come on Gray! Focus your body and make an ice clone while making sure you don't over do it!" Sub-Zero ordered his student as Gray continues to pant from exhaustion.

"It's...a lot...more difficult...when...you say...it like that." Gray panted and panted as his master made a ice clone of himself.

"It's easy you simpleton!" Sub-Zero tosses his clone and hits Gray.

"What the hell?! You tossed your ice sculpture at me and act like its nothing!" Gray barked at his master for hitting him.

"You found your purpose in life right? You want to know what has happened to Ur? Ultear mastered his technique in a matter of day. You are a ice mage, you should ease this." Sub-Zero took something out of his pocket, revealing a medallion. "This is the Ice Dragon's Medallion. A sacred and rare medallion that helps control a fellow Ice Mage and master his or her magic. I wanted to give you this for your 19th birthday but I figure that you might need it now." Sub-Zero hands Gray the medallion, "I originally wanted to give it to Ultear but she turn it down as she wants you to have it. Seems your sister sees great promise in you." Gray was shock from hearing all of this.

"You sure I should have this master?" Gray doubted himself as Sub-Zero nodded in agreement.

"You show great promise as a fellow Cryomancer, you're one of the best student I've ever teach. Besides my brother of course." Sub-Zero chuckles, "My brother has the sister medallion, the Water Dragon's Medallion. Only 1 of 1 on the world for both medallions. I feel it's my time to pass the torch and have my best student take my role as the GrandMaster of the Medallion." Sub-Zero smiles through his mask as Gray pins his new medallion on the right side of his pants.

Gray felt incredible power running through his veins, even though Gray can control his powers, his breath became more visible, his arms begin to show frost or ice. The coldness became visible around his arms as well. His eyes started to change color, from his normal black eyes into sky blue. "This power master..." Gray couldn't believe his power flowing through his veins.

"Feels nice huh? You should be able to control your powers of ice very well and able to do moves I couldn't think of. I hope you are able to become a worthy successor." Sub-Zero was proud of his student and adopted son for tolerating his harsh teachings and able to become his successor.

* * *

Streets of Magnolia, 4:00 P.M.

After training effortlessly and meeting Erza's twin as Ichigo puts it, He heads back to the guild and decides to relax the rest of his day as he is now working and is a member of Fairy Tail. 'I wonder what crazy adventures I'll with my new family. That reminds me." Ichigo took out a lacrima and dials his parents home phone number. Hearing the rings for about 30 seconds, his parents answer the lacrima.

"Hey sweetie." His mother answers the call.

"Hey mom." Ichigo smiles at the sight of his mother.

"I take it you are now a member of Fairy Tail right?" She asked.

"Yeah, Master Makarov asked me my reason for joining and I said it was for Yuzu and Karin to be in school even though I haven't. He liked my reason for wanting to join them and I have the mark." He shows his guild mark on his right shoulder, his mother smiles as she sees her oldest son joining a new family.

"That's great honey. I know you might be busy with working with the guild, taking odd jobs but come visit us some times ok?" He nods, "Just be safe and please don't die." She gives Ichigo a sad smile, feeling like she was going to cry.

"Don't worry mom, I won't die. After all, I promised you and the girls. I'll see you guys soon." His mother waves at him as he ends the call and puts his Lacrima back in his pocket as he enters his guild, where he sees his new friends started to show tear, sniffing back the tear. "Uh...guys?" 'Awhh Shit...' He felt very uncomfortable as his friends dog piled him.

"Ichigo!" They all cried, while some where sweat dropping from their friends reactions from hearing him talk to his family.

"Get off of ME!" He surprises all of them with his impressive strength, showing his tick marks around his face.

"Who's this guy?" A woman in in goth clothes and white hair in a ponytail.

"Welcome back Mira." Makarov greeted one of his children as he calls it, "This is Ichigo Kurosaki, one of our new members. Ichigo, this is Mirajane Strauss, one of our S-Class mages." He introduced the two of them.

"So your a spirit user huh?" She sees the massive sword on Ichigo's back. "We usually don't see you people in here nor do we see them outside of the Gotei 13, but whatever." Mira shrugs it off as her siblings walk into the guildhall.

"Oi Mira.." Elfman enters the guild carrying the bags of his sisters as he calls it 'It's a man's job to carry his sister's bag!' he rambled during their mission and falling face first from exhaustion.

"hehehe..." Lisanna half smiles/nervous smiles from her brother's failed 'Manly' walk.

"Who're they?" He asked Makarov.

"The tall young man is Elfman Strauss, the middle child and the other is Lisanna Strauss, the youngest. All three of them are the Strauss Siblings of Fairy Tail. Elfman has a bit of a habit shouting out "IT's a man's job... blah blah."

"And why does he shout it?" Ichigo sweat drops from hearing Elfman's story.

* * *

Hargeon Port: 5:00 P.M.

"You sure he's ok?" The caretaker asks the cat of Natsu's motion sickness.

"Yeah, that happens a lot from his motion sickness but he'll try to get over it." Happy shakes it off as he exits off the train but there is one thing he forgot.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

"It left..."

* * *

FairyTail: 5:15 P.M.

Ichigo made his room that he is currently borrowing until he has enough money to rent his own house. For now, he will live in the guild. A nice room with drawers to put some clothes and and a nice rest place for his sword, a average size bed for him and a wide screen lacrima TV.

'Things are going to get interesting...' Ichigo thought as he decided to take a nap, unknowingly leaving the door open where Erza and Lisanna see the orange haired teen sleeping.

"You think Ichigo has that enormous power that cut through that power?" Erza asked Lisanna.

"He managed to cut down trees with ease but unknowingly he cut through a mountain." Lisanna recalls seeing Ichigo train with another red haired teen with the same color as Erza's scarlet hair. "Did you trained with Ichigo in the woods west of here? I thought I saw you but you had shorter hair and a metal bikini on..." Erza was confused on her speculation.

"No, I was here most of the day. I still have my long hair and I don't known a metal bikini. Why do you think I was with Ichigo?" She asks the youngest Strauss sibling.

"I thought I saw you, could be someone else with your shade of color." Lisanna shrugs.

"That can be a possibility..."

* * *

Name: Erza Scarlet

Age: 19

Occupation: Fairy Tail Mage

Family: Fairy Tail members (Friends/brothers and sisters) 

Unnamed mother (Deceased) Unnamed father (Deceased)

Erza KnightWalker (Twin Sister, doesn't know)

Grandpa Rob (foster guardian, Deceased)

Type of Mage: Requip; The knight

Weapon: Swords

* * *

Name: Erza KnightWalker

Age: 19

Occupation: Mermaid Heel Mage

Family: Unnamed mother (Deceased) Unnamed father (Deceased)

Erza Scarlet (Twin sister, doesn't know)

Type of Mage: Requip, the SpearHead

Weapon: Spears

* * *

Name: Makarov Dreyar

Age: 75

Occupation: Fairy Tail Guild Maser

Family: Fairy Tail members (his adopted children) Ivan Dreyar (Son)

Laxus Dreyar (Grandson)

Type of Mage: Titan

* * *

Name: Cana Alberona

Age: 18

Occupation: Fairy Tail Mage

Family: Gildarts Clive (Father)

Type of Mage: Card Mage

Weapon: Cards, Fairy Glitter

* * *

Name: MiraJane Strauss

Age: 19

Occupation: S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail, part time model

Family: Unnamed mother (Deceased) Unnamed father (Deceased)

Lisanna Strauss (Younger Sister) Elfman Strauss (Young Brother)

Type of Mage: Take Over

Weapon: Satan Soul

* * *

Name: Elfman Strauss

Age: 18

Occupation: Fairy Tail Mage

Family: Unnamed mother (Deceased) Unnamed father (Deceased)

MiraJane Strauss (Older Sister) Lisanna Strauss (Younger Sister)

Type of Mage: Take Over

Weapon: Beast Soul

* * *

Name: Lisanna Strauss

Age: 17

Family: Unnamed mother (Deceased) Unnamed father (Deceased)

MiraJane Strauss (Older Sister) Elfman Strauss (Older Brother)

Happy (Mother figure)

Type of Mage: Take Over

Weapon:Animal Soul

* * *

**And that's a wrap for the chapter. What do you think of the chapter? Did you like it or hate it? Do you think the harem is alright or needs to get fix? The reason why I changed Gray's appearance is for his side story of Vengeance in the upcoming chapters, he will be a wild card as I call it for his character development. **

**I will try to get Ichigo's personality the same as his manga/anime self.**

**Natsu will be starring in the next chapter like how the story for Fairy Tail started. I hope you guys liked the chapter and I will talk to you guys later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you another chapter of F.T. Soul Reaper. Those who left a review on who they want to see in Ichigo's Harem I'll rethink on who I want based on my favorite characters and who you guys really want. The confirm characters are the quincy girls, the Erza Twins, and Orihime for the harem.**

**Natsu will be having his own nemesis and will share the nemesis with Gray (No yaoi situation). I might bring a Natsu harem or a Gray harem but it depends but they will have a love interest.**

**Rukia will be also appearing in this chapter since I want to introduce her to a Fairy Tail character. Time to get this show started.**

* * *

**Salamander and the Ice Reaper**

Hargeon Port, 5:05 P.M.

Rukia Kuchiki, a 17 year old lieutenant of the 13th division and one of the youngest to join the Gotei 13. Everyone that joined the Gotei 13 that were veterans were criticizing a 4'8 and a half short, when she became a member. They all thought the only way she got in was because of her older sister, who married Byakuya Kuchiki, the eldest son of the Kuchiki clan's first. Her older sister Hisana Kuchiki was Byakuya's wife before her unknown illness and death, Rukia was later adopted into the family her sister was once married.

'Hopefully my patrol is the same as ever.' Rukia adjusted her Zanpakuto on the left side of her waist. As she was walking, she decided to jump on the rooftops for a better view and it was late so she decided to eat some food as well. Carrying a regular sandwich, a coke and some gum for later. 10 minutes as she was eating her food, she hears the excitement of teenage girls and young women, she jumps down to check what's going on.

"Salamander-Sama!" They all yelled happily, Rukia begins to wonder what's going on and why they saying his name. She cautiously places her left hand on the handle of her Zanpakuto, hoping it isn't the Salamander of Fairy Tail. As she walks towards the large crowd, she sees a male probably in his early to late 20's, blue hair and and a X-shape tattoo on the right side of his head, raising her left eyebrow as she was confuse on why would take the nickname of a Fairy Tail mage.

"Now now Ladies." He tries to calm them down by waving his hands, Rukia sees those rings and raises her Spirit Pressure so that she isn't hypnosis by those rings he was wearing.

'Alright that's is enough." Rukia barges in the crowd and looks at 'Salamander', "You know it is illegal to own those rings. I suggest you turn them in." She orders.

"There just rings Reaper. Am I under arrest for not agreeing with you on my rings?" He smirks very cooky as he knows she won't be arrested.

"Actually, you are. Bakudo #1: Sai!" Rukia pointed her index and middle finger at 'Salamander', he couldn't move his body.

"What the hell?!" He struggles to move, "What did you do to me?!" He yells at Rukia.

"I restrained you from moving. Your real name is Bora aka Bora the Prominence. Your under arrest for smuggling illegal drugs, drug trafficking, and being a slave trader. The girls you imprisoned and sold as slaves were found and are safely returned to their friends and family." Rukia stated his crimes as she sees some of her fellow Reapers appear.

"Good catch Rukia. Looks like we caught this pig before he manages to get more girls to become slaves." One of the rookies says as Rukia sees the hard work pay off, so to speak.

"Need you guys to bring him to HQ, make sure everything goes smoothly." She orders as they grabbed Bora and flash stepping out of the area.

With Natsu, 5:24 P.M.

Natsu was wondering town, trying to find out some clues that might lead to Igneel. Happy was flying around town but once he got a whiff of fish, he completely forgot what he was going to do. Natsu decided to get some supplies for their trip back to Magnolia as he want to make sure he was alright for his motion sickness. He enters a local magic shop, where an elder man was the shop keeper and a beautiful young blonde with a magnificent body and curves.

"Is it really worth $20,000 jewels?" The blonde teen who looks to be 18 years old.

"I'm just a business man, girly. I don't make any of the prices as I based it out of the other keys." The shop keeper says.

"Is there a problem?" Natsu asks them, the blonde turns around to the pinkette.

"This young lady wants this key here but it's 20k jewels. So she's arguing about the price sir." The elder explains to Natsu, who is still pretty confuse on the situation.

"For what key?" He asks the shop keeper.

"I take it you don't know about Celestial Mages." Natsu nodded, "I summon Celestial spirits, not to get confuse with the Spirit users. These are what are called the Celestial Gold Keys," She shows Natsu the gold key, "Only 12 gold keys exist in the world, they are based out of different Zodiac symbols. " She continues to explain to Natsu for about 5 talking to the shop keeper with the blonde teen, Natsu decided to help her out and soon they head towards a nearby restaurant where Lucy decided to pay.

Lucy Heartfilia, a 18 year old celestial mage and former member of the Heartfilia Konzern organization. She got to know Natsu who was a member of Fairy tail. She tells him that she wants to be part of the guild as she always looked up to one of the guild members, Erza Scarlet. Natsu smiles from her determination and willingness to become a member of Fairy Tail.

Everything was peace and quiet but nothing lasts forever as Rukia get's slammed into the floor, falling down from the sky with a yellow ninja specter grabbing her face.

"Time to Die!" His hand begins to hellfire begins to burn her face but Natsu kicks the specters back before he burns her face.

"Don't think so bub." Natsu fires up as the specter's eyes to show its flames.

"I bring death." He vanishes and punches Natsu's jaw, sending the him out of the building.

"Natsu!" Lucy rushes to see if he's alright but the specter grabs her and shows his kunai, placing the tip on her neck.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He was about to slit her throat as Rukia summons ice spears, preventing Lucy's death.

"Enough Scorpion!" Rukia readies Zanpakuto, "For truth and Justice!

"There is no Justice!" Scorpions rage started to show as his hellfire burns his own flesh. They charged at each other, Rukia was about to slash Scorpion but he hits the blade with his hellfire, causing a a huge aftershock. People were flying around from the shock and some were lucky enough to duck down. Rukia's surprise from Scorpion's massive strength. Natsu lunges himself at Scorpion, punching him right on his jaw. Almost breaking the ninja specter's jaw completely.

"You bastard!" Natsu's punch begins to show his flames, "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" Sending Scorpion towards the clock tower. He turns his attention to the short teen Reaper. "Hey you ok?" Natsu asks her.

"Yeah..." Rukia uses her Zanpakuto for balance, "What kind of Magic was that?" She asks Natsu.

"That was a lost magic called Dragon Slayer Magic; the magic to kill dragons." Natsu explains to Rukia about his magic. "I'm Natsu Dragneel. Who are you?" He introduced himself to her.

"Rukia Kuchiki of lieutenant of the Gotei 13, division 13." Rukia formally introduced herself to Natsu as Lucy manages to regain her confidence and she introduced herself to Rukia. "I take it your the real Salamander of Fairy Tail I presume?"

"Y-yeah...how did you know I'm Salamander?" Natsu is curious, wondering how she knows who he is.

"There was an impostor using your alias but we already caught him." Rukia explains to Natsu and Lucy as Scorpion begins to raise up from portal on the floor, scaring the hell out of the three of them.

"I'll send you both to hell!" Scorpions grabs Natsu and Rukia and vanishes with both of them, leaving Lucy shocked to see her new friends disappear.

* * *

Name: Lucy Heartfilia

Age: 18

Occupation: None

Family:Jude Heartfilia (Father) Layla Heartfilia (Mother, Deceased)

Type of Mage: Celestial Mage

Weapon(s): Golden Zodiac Keys, A magic whip

* * *

Name: Rukia Kuchiki

Age: 17

Occupation: Gotei 13, Division 13 Lieutenant.

Family: Hisana Kuchiki (Older Sister, Deceased)

Byakuya Kuchiki (Brother-in-law, Adopted Brother)

Ginieri Kuchiki (Adopted Grandfather)

Type of Mage: Spirit User

Weapon(s): Zanpakotu, Hado

Zanpakuto:Sode no Shirayuki

Bankai: Has not achieved

* * *

Name: Scorpion

Age: Unknown

Occupation: Ninja Specter

Family: Unknown

Type of Mage: Fire Mage/Hellfire

Weapon(s): Kunais, Ninja Tools

* * *

**Sorry for making this chapter short and all but this will lead to what I call a destined battle with Gray and Scorpion. If I decided to make a harem for either Natsu, Gray or both: who do you want to see with them? Your feedback is always something I look forward to hearing. Who do you want to see a teacher to Natsu? Who can help teach Natsu useful Fire moves and make him one of the most dangerous mages to fight with?**

**At Mexican Ninja 1996:Tier will be appearing as one of the supporting characters with her faction and will be a mage of some sorts.**

**At Pennywise the Cloud: Your review about love interest for Chad and the others will help me on deciding the perfect or so for each of them.**

**P.S. Anyone know who can draw a good pic of Natsu Vs Ichigo? Been trying to find a pic but no luck. I'm planning on using the pic as the title picture. Please message me if any luck.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for F.T Soul Reaper and will focus and Ichigo and Erza's friendship which will turn into a crush on the resident orange haired teen. There will be side chapters for each of my main characters: Ichigo, Natsu and Gray. Ichigo will be his canon self as I said in the previous chapter.**

**I do not own both series as they belong their their respective owners.**

* * *

Spending the day with Erza

Ichigo was having a bad day, first he had to go on a training mission with Cana to the mayor's which ended up hurting the guild, they had to pay up the booze Cana placed the tab on the mayor. Which led to Cana pointing at Ichigo and he _HAD _to pay the tab as a 'ritual' for the rookies to do 'work' for the veterans. He was pissed as hell when Master Makarov told him that there is no such 'ritual' and Ichigo balled his anger on some pillars, causing Makarov to worry once again at the cost of fixing his guild.

The next thing he had to do is his training day with the Queen of the Fairies:Erza. He knew Erza was something else based on the magic he felt through her, which he had to be careful around with her as one wrong word and he could get on her bad side. He has a couple of hours before they take a train for his training.

He swung and slashes in his Bankai form of Zangetsu. He can't retain his Bankai form for about 30 minutes in practice with his father couple months back. Apparently when he achieve Banaki at a his age, the limit was 10 minutes during a fight or for practice. Nobody was around the orange haired teen as he blasted the dummy he got from Urahara couple weeks ago.

"Oi, Ichigo." Cana sees the orange haired teen, walking very slowly. Ichigo turns around and sees Cana in her tipsy stage.

"What is it Cana?" He looked very annoyed due to having to pay the fine earlier.

"I forgot something..." Cana hiccuped as she was about to lose her balance but Ichigo helped the tipsy girl, "As a rookie of the guild, you have to buy me a drink." She smiles stupidly as Ichigo sweat dropped at her stage.

"Yeah...I don't think I should buy you a drink when clearly your intoxicated." Ichigo stated as he places his Zanpakuto on his back as he sees Cana losing her balance again. "You really need to do something about your drinking problem..." He helps her up again.

"Not..really Ichigo. I can drink about 8 barrels until I become real drunk or more." Ichigo was surprised to hear the number '8' or more barrels. "When you drink as much as I have...you'll be fine.. 'hiccup'.

"I think I'll pass." Ichigo begins to walk back to the guild with Cana following behind. It was a quiet walk to as Ichigo was getting consent teases from Cana about drinking with her at the bar but he had to refuse as he was still underage.

"Your late." Erza says as she sees them approach the guild entrance.

"Blame Cana for the binge drinking while on the way. I thought she can't drink with us being young an all." He scowled Cana, who just giggles.

"Your too kind Ichigo." She continues to giggle, leaving a very confuse Ichigo, who was staring at Erza.

"It's a long story, come on. Let's get going." Erza walks to the left side of the building where her luggage, Ichigo's eyes came out of his eyes with her luggages.

"What the hell?! Why do you need to carry this much?!" He shouted loudly, causing some of the passing citizens to look at the two.

"I always bring this much." She was dead serious as Ichigo sweat dropped from her remark. "Is that a problem?" She asks.

"Ahhhh...never mind." He hung his head low as the two walked towards the nearby train station. Ichigo s surprise that Erza brought this much for a couple day trip, probably about a 5 day trip. Ichigo would have to buy some clothes on the trip as he currently doesn't own that much clothing and doesn't have his own place.

As they entered the train station, Erza informed Ichigo about this monster haunting a town and another creature haunting a lake nearby Ichigo's hometown but there are no specific details about the creature, Ichigo remembered something in the lake that was considered haunted due to the mysterious deaths of some mothers, some fathers and few kids.

'Guess I'll be home soon.' Ichigo looked at the flyer he received from Erza on their way to the small village first before he would come back home. Ichigo would soon fall asleep on their way as Erza had her cheesecake, taking a small bite as she sees him leaning on the window, she had a small smile from seeing him sleep.

'I wonder who are you, Ichigo Kurosaki.' Erza continues to think about the teen in front of her. As they rode the train to the village, Erza was looking over the details in the flyer, wondering about this horn monster in the area, height was about 10 feet tall and is 3 feet wide, about 4500 pounds. One noticeable feature was the large scar on his left eye and a large jewel on the forehead.

In Ichigo dream, all he sees is death. His mothers body floating on the river bank by his home, the one thing his world and his family revolves around. His mother was everything to him as she taught him how to manifest his Spiritual Pressure into a small ball, they way she was taught how to control her Spiritual Pressure. Ichigo soon woke up, sweating from his dream. 'What the hell?' Ichigo whips the sweat off as Erza was startled by his actions.

"You okay Ichigo?" She asks.

"I think so..." Ichigo closes his eyes and exhales deeply. Erza wonders what is going through his mind or what his dream was all about. She couldn't say anything as she doesn't want to get involve in his personal drama and they sat in their seats in a awkward silence.

Once there, they split up and asks the villagers about the rumors of the monster haunting the town. One by one they begin getting the picture of the monster's pattern. He would fest during the night of the full moon and go into hiding until the full moon reappears. Once they gathered enough intel, Ichigo and Erza would meet up in the hotel nearby.

"So Erza, you got any good info?" He asks.

"Yes, Seems our horn monster would terrorize the farmers south west of the main village day one after the first full moon and would fest on some cattle." Erza begins to think of a strategy, making Ichigo to wonder what she is planning.

"What are thinking about Erza?" He looks at her.

"Let's get a room, I'll explain in there." He nods as the two entered the hotel.

"Hello, welcome to our hotel. Are you two checking in?" The hostess asks the two mages.

"Yes. We would like room for two. Any rooms available?" Erza says to the hostess as she looks up available rooms in the Computer Lacrima.

"We do have one room for two available. How many days are the two of you going to be staying here?" She asks the two.

"Maybe a week. We're here on some monster extermination." Ichigo stated as the hostess begins to type in. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki and my partner here is Erza Scarlet. We're mages from Fairy Tail."

"Oh your from Fairy Tail? Well that explains the your mark Miss Scarlet. The Mayor had paid for your hotel room, you as well Mister Kurosaki. Your stay here is all free." She explains to the two of about what they mayor wanted to tell them. Once she was done explaining, the two went to their room where the people in the hotel were whispering rumors or so.

"Is that Erza Scarlet?"

"Who's the orange haired teen with her?"

"Are they dating?"

"They make a great looking couple."

Ichigo was blushing when the rumor 'are they dating?' came up, but Erza fails to see that like Ichigo did. Once they enter the room Erza explains their plan until the full moon tomorrow night.

"Any questions?" She asks.

"Yeah...why are your drawing suck so bad?" With that comment, Erza pummeled him to the floor, with his face leaving a imprint. 'Not to self, don't say her drawings suck...Don't pull a Rukia moment...' Ichigo's body twitched from the impact, Erza was ticked off with that comment, leaving the room with steam blowing through her head.

After Ichigo got his head off of the floor, he soon heads out and hopes to find Erza. With his Zanpakuto on his back, he decided that later tonight he'll find Erza in their hotel room still mad at him at least. He would head to a plain field and train. With no one around him, releasing the bandages from his Zanpakuto, flowing around his left arm, placing his right hand on his face. "Hidden Technique: Persona: Hollow." He rips his face as his hollow masked appeared on his face and his other self, his dark side.

"Good to see you...King."

* * *

**What do you guys think so far? I know its short and all but don't worry I'll continue on. Had to a Rukia drawing moment with Erza since that happened a lot in the first season of the anime. Erza will be watching his training session with his Hollow Form and will be drawn into him.**

**Leave any notes in my grammar because I know my grammar isn't the cleanest in the world, I'm going to use a Beta Reader so everything is checked out fine but I'm a little confuse on the system. **

**Penny Wise Cloud: Always glad to take notes from you.**

**Tree of Sakura: Natsu and Mira might be the main couple and good suggestion with the Leader of the Gotei 13.**

**This is Flipkicks and I'll talk to you guys later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring another chapter for F.T. Soul Reaper and Gray will be in the chapter. Since Natsu is currently fighting Scorpion with Rukia in Hell or the NetherRealm in the MK universe. I decided to bring Tier Harribel in Gray's story since they are both Ice Mages technically. I might make her Gray's love interest but who know, but if you guys want her to be his love interest let me know and Let's get this show started.**

**At Mister Known: Ichigo already has his Shikai form, sorry for confusing you. So far for Ichigo's harem is currently Erza Scarlet/KnightWalker, The quincy girls in Bleach and Orihime.**

**P.S.: I might need someone to be a beta reader so I have everything proper and everything is fine.**

**P.S.S: I decided to make a poll for Ichigo Harem, most votes will be part of his harem, list who you guys want to see.**

* * *

**A Slow Cold Death**

While staying with his masters in the cold wilderness, Gray decided to hunt for some food with his masters are currently chopping some woods for the cabin. Taking his new outfit that his masters gave him (Mortal Kombat X: Sub Zero's new costume), equipping his new arm guards, shin guards, a mask and his Ice Dragon's medallion and a blue and grey Tunic. As soon as he opens the door, he felt the cold harsh wind blowing in his face but when he equipped his medallion, he didn't felt the cold and walks into the cold wilderness.

Gray didn't find anything for the past 30 minutes, no monsters or animals. Gray was wondering whats going on as he continues to walk in the snowy terrain but one thing caught his eye, a dark skin young woman probably 19 or 20 years old, blonde short hair with 3 braid locks and eyebrows, green eyes, a jacket with a high collar that covers her her lower part of her face. Her outfit had white from jacket to her pants, her eyes looked empty and Gray rushes to see if she is alive. Checking her pulse on her neck, only to feel a weak pulse, he quickly picks her up and rushes back to his masters cabinet.

"Hmm? Gray? Who's that with you?" Tundra asks as Gray places the young lady's body on the nearby table.

"I found her while I was trying to find food, but I ended up finding her passed out. Her body is way beyond cold, something that we're accustomed too." Gray unzips her jacket, revealing a bone shaped bra which earned a blush from Gray because of her boobs half showing, and a skull shaped mask on her lower part of her face. He quickly tries to get the firewood to heat up the room for her, hoping that she doesn't die from Hypothermia. He zipped her jacket back up so she's still warm.

"Seems you really care about her huh?" Sub-Zero was surprised to see his student taking care of a stranger he only met just about 10 minutes or so. Gray wanted to make sure that she'll be 100% healthy by the time he leaves for Fairy Tail. Sub-Zero decided that both his brother and himself should let Gray alone while they cook dinner for him and his female companion.

Gray did whatever it took to make sure she's still alive, even though he has no idea on who she is, who's she affiliated with or what magic she possesses. He closed his eyes to make sure he doesn't get a peek of her body, discarding her jacket only to reveal the bone half bra she was wearing. The young lady woke up instantly and grabs Gray by his throat.

"Who are you?" She tightens her grip on his neck.

"I'm Gray Fullbuster, I saved your life." Gray tries to loosen her grip but she wouldn't let go.

"Why save my life?" She asks.

"Everyone deserves to life their life to the fullest. Why are you trying to throw away your life?" He asks her this time, which caused her to be shock from the comment and loosens her grip on his neck, Gray gasps for air as he tries to relax his throat from her tight grip.

"You asked why I would throw my life? I feel useless to anyone, my own commander saw nothing left in me. I only deserve death." She looks down on the floor as Gray wanted to make sure she is alright. "I don't need your sympathy Wizard."

"Look, everyone deserve to live their life to the fullest, even though they might have their faults. I have my own faults, I caused my adopted mother's death by trying to kill the monster Deliora. I decided to live for her, live the life she couldn't because of my mistake." He looks at her dead in the eyes and the two gaze upon each others eyes, reading their mistakes in life through their eyes. She came up to the decision to live because he was right.

"I guess you won't let me die huh? What kind of mage are you by the way?" She stood up as she zips her jacket back on.

"I'm a Ice Wizard." Gray demonstrated by forming the Fairy Tail logo, "By the way, what's your name, you still haven't told me." He asked politely since he felt a incredible power flowing through her.

"Tier Harribel. My friends call me Tia instead." She introduced herself to Gray.

"By the way, what's up that mask your wearing?" Gray pointed at her mouth.

"Where I came from...everyone that was like me had a variation of my mask." She shows him her mask. He clinches as he sees a half of a human skull as her lower mask. She then takes off her mask, revealing her beauty with a purple lightning shape tattoo on both sides of her cheeks, earning Gray a little blush on her face.

'Holy crap...' Gray was blushing beat red as a tomato, she had a half chuckle as Gray.

"I take it you haven't don't see a beautiful woman this close huh?" She teases him, giving him a now huge blush on his face.

"I uh...uh..." He stuttered and stuttered as he couldn't get the right words out of his mouth, much to her amusement, once he was able to find the right words they got to know each other and learn about their past mistakes. Tia had sacrificed what she knew back at her hometown until her commander would disavowed her and she was left to die in these mountains until Gray managed to find her. Gray told her about his past and how his master died protecting him because of his obsession on killing the demon.

Sub-Zero and Tundra see their student talking with his new friend he saved. They were proud as Gray was going to help this Tia girl, figuring out her place in the world. Gray helped the dark skin young lady as he introduced his masters to her.

"Tia, this is my masters and my adopted family, Sub-Zero and Tundra. They are Cryomancers like myself. Guys, this is Tier Harribel, she'll be under my wing. I'll train her." His masters bulged eyed him, shocked to see him taking responsibility and taking care of her. Both of them nodded in agreement as they want to see him grow up and this was probably the best for him.

"My Gray, I didn't think that your stripping habits would pay off." Sub-Zero smirks as both Gray and Tia were confuse as Tundra points at Gray.

"Your clothes." Gray looked down to see him in his boxers as he quickly looks around the cabin for his clothes, Tia had a little blush as the man that saved her was already in his boxers.

"You shouldn't worry if you think he's a pervert, he isn't. He just has a habit for taking his clothes off for some reason, even he doesn't know how his clothes come off." Tia raised an eyebrow in confusion as Tundra explains the Gray's stripping situation.

'Where the hell are they?" Gray looked around the cabin for his clothes for about 10 minutes at best. He manages to find his clothes and tries to make sure he has his clothes on. He then walks back with his clothes intact as he see his masters talking with her.

"Seems Gray decided to help you when you need it." Sub-Zero crosses his arms as he smirks through his mask.

"Is Gray known for helping out a person in need?" Tia asks them.

"This is a first for us. We haven't seen Gray act this way before." Tundra says as Gray enters the picture. "Ah good timing Gray. Why don't you show Tier the place while we sat up the place." Tundra informs him, Gray would simply nod as he walks with her.

"They didn't tell you any embarrassing stories did they?" He hopes as she shook her head.

"Why? Is there any stories I should now?" She teases him much to his distress.

"I should say no but there is but that's another time." He scratches the back of his head as Gray walked around the place before he would stumble upon something in the kitchen. "Oi Master."

* * *

**Why cut it short? The suspense? Or I'm just a dick lol but let's leave this cliffhanger for now while you guys think what has happened to Sub-Zero and Tundra. Leave your comments on who you want to be in the Ichigo Harem but like I said before, Scarlet/KnightWalker are confirm as is the quincy girls and Orihime. I'm sorry if I had to say this twice but I'm just trying to make sure you guys aren't confuse. This is Flipkicks and I'll see you guys later.**

**Polls are now active!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring to you a new chapter for F.T. Soul Reaper. Thanks for checking out the story and placing your vote in the poll, some of you were wondering why I put the confirm girls in the poll is because I want to see where the each place in your minds from favorite, least used characters in both series. If you guys want a character in the harem, leave one or more characters in review and I'll place them in the poll.**

**TheSinfulDragonEmperor: thank you for your thoughts about Gray and Tia, I can see what you where thinking about their perspective views as both of them want to protect their friends. I will add some of the girls that you mention in the review earlier but I won't add Nel because she is actually not my favorite character in Bleach.**

**P.S. Can anyone list good Beta Readers? I want to make sure I get this story is perfect.**

* * *

**Hell and Back**

Natsu couldn't believe it: he couldn't eat the fires of hell, when he did it would give him a bad taste in his mouth which would led him to throw up. Rukia had a hard time because of the heat in hell, she can't even protect herself nor can she protect Natsu. Scorpion just watches his opponents couldn't do anything, he readies his spear/kunai in case they were going to make their move.

'Damnit...' Natsu thought as clenches his fist, angered by the fact he couldn't eat the Fire around him.

"I take it your a Dragon Slayer...one who is specific about Fire." Scorpion sees Natsu's anger.

"Damn straight! I can eat any fire in my way." He said proudly.

"But the thing is that the fire here are the soulds of the damned. Each one is from corrupt mages, council members and of course the corrupt Gotei 13 of the past." This caused Rukia to be infuriated as Scorpion just stood there.

"How dare you say just Bull crap!" Rukia charges at Scorpion as he move, only to grab her Zanpakuto. Blood started leaking out of Scorpion's hand as Rukia had a hard time trying to move her Zanpakuto from his grasp.

"So your a member of the Gotei 13, I can assume your Byakuya Kuchiki's adopted sister. You have that same expression of anger I once fought him." Scorpion kicks her midsection, sending her to the pillar on the far right. "I will relieve you of your duty, Rukia Kuchiki." He turns his attention to Natsu as he was shocked in awe, "If you try to eat the fires of hell, the souls of the corrupt will consume you Slayer." Scorpion uses Rukia's Zanpakuto and creates a portal for them, after fighting them for what it seems to be hours, Scorpion decided to spare them.

"Why spare us? You can easily kill us?" Natsu said disbelief.

"You are not my target. Now get her and get out." He ordered as Natsu quickly jumped to Rukia's unconscious body and heads to the portal, Scorpion threw Rukia's Zanpakuto to Natsu, "If you are a murderer, I'll find you." Natsu took those words and he kept on repeating those word, he nods and heads into the portal. He soon realizes that he was back in Haregon Town where Lucy was just happily to see them alive, beat up but alive.

"Thank god your all alright." She smiles sadly as she was relief to see them alright.

"Yeah...sorry if we worry you." Natsu shook Rukia if she was still conscious, her eyes twitches as she begins to wake up.

"Wh-Where am I?" She looks around and sees that they're back in Haregon Town. "How...how did we get back?" She looks around, very confuse.

"It's a long story but we're back is all that counts." Natsu says as he stretches limbs.

"I see." Rukia sheaths her Zanpakuto back, and looks at the two of them, "I'll need report this back at Headquarters, what's your names by the way." She asks politely.

"Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail."

"Lucy Heartfilia." Rukia nods as she was about to walkaway.

"I look forward to working with you guys at Fairy Tail." Rukia half smiles as she walks back to her HQ, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone.

"Hey Lucy," Lucy looked at the pinkette, "You wanted to be part of Fairy Tail right?" she nods, "Come on, I'll show you the way to Fairy Tail." she couldn't believe the offer and she followed Natsu to Magnolia. As they walked away, a pale mage with a spike shoulder armor and red tattoo marks on his forehead just watches them.

'Seems things are heading to the next phase, master would be please.' He vanishes in thin air.

* * *

**Fairy Tail's Soul Reaper**

* * *

With Ichigo and Erza

Ichigo was sweating his ass off as he train with his hollow form, who just smirks at Ichigo.

"Come on King, Show me that resolve!" Hollow lunges himself at Ichigo, grabbing his head and dragging him to a tree and pointing his Zanpakuto on Ichigo's neck. "Use your Bankai. It'll be more interesting." He smirks as Ichigo punches Hollow's midsection.

"Shut up..." Ichigo pants and pants as his hollow form stands up.

"You don't have what it takes to be the King. Remember that the horse carries the king such as me carrying you during those days at the academy! You should know what drives us: Instinct! In order for ones individuality to get stronger and grow more powerful, they need to use that Killer Instinct. They use that instinct in battle as ones life is on the line." Hollow used the chain on the handle and spins it around with his left hand.

"I know that! During our time in the academy when I faced Byakuya, I lost consciousness when he used his Bankai form and when I first Bankai for the first time. You explained the horse carries the soldier into battle and all that crap you said." Ichigo says as he stood up, smirking as Hollow stood up and both pointed their Zanpakuto at each other, the bandages wrapped around their right hands.

"BANKAI!" They both yelled as dust spewed everywhere around them, Erza couldn't believe the power Ichigo had inside of him. She stood there watching them sparring as she calls it, she wants to know how he was able to use this much power. She feels drawn to him, wondering who he is, what he did or who were his friends prior to joining Fairy Tail.

"About time you used your Bankai."

* * *

**Fairy Tail's Soul Reaper**

* * *

With Gray

Gray stood there, wondering who killed his adopted Father and wounded his adopted Uncle. Tia was tending the wounds of Tundra, who had major injuries on his body from a deep cut on the right side of his ribs, a broken left foot, a broken jaw and a dislocated right arm. Gray couldn't look away at his deceased master's body: his body was beaten to a pulp as his head was decapitated clean off of his body (reference to the death of Scorpion in Mk Sub-Zero mythologies).

'I'll get the bastard that killed my master!' Gray's body turn below his average temperature of 28 degrees, going to about -10 temperature. His breath became more apparent, his eyes turn into pure white, his arms started to show the coldness. Everything around him turn cold, Tia couldn't believe Gray's anger is consuming him. She didn't know how she would feel if her friends would have been killed.

"Gray." Tia tries to calm him down but couldn't, Gray balled his hand into a fist as he punches the wall, creating a big hole.

"I'll kill that bastard."

* * *

**Fairy Tail's Soul Reaper**

* * *

Back with Ichigo

"Seems you still are persistent as ever Ichigo." Hollow says as he places Tensa Zangetsu on his shoulders, "You may won this time king, but I'll be back." With that said, Hollow Ichigo slowly fades away and returns into Ichigo, making him whole again.

"Seems you have a hidden talent, Ichigo." Erza walks towards Ichigo, who didn't expect her to see him training with his Hollow form.

"Erza...what were you doing here?" He replied tiredly.

"I was here the whole time. Watching you train with that form. Can you tell me what that form was?" She stared at him, wanting the truth out of the orange haired teen.

"I've had this hollow inside of me for the past 5 years. He first awaken during my time in the academy as you probably heard from a distance." She nodded as he continues to explain what happened 5 years ago.

"Do you have control of your hidden Hollow?" She asks.

"Some what but he's been out of control until today." Ichigo whips off the sweat from his face as Erza offered him a bottle of water. "Thanks." He poured the water on his head and drank some of the remaining water in the bottle. "Who knew carrying all that luggage would come in handy?" He jokes as Erza smirks.

"It always helps if I brought the extra luggage." She said proudly as Ichigo would snicker. They continued to chat and got to know each other. This was his first bond with a member of Fairy Tail, and it would be with Titania: The queen of the fairies. She got the nickname from different people on missions, she was the first female to earn it from becoming the first S-Class mage of Fairy Tail, her armor Heaven's Wheel armor would give her the resemble of having wings on her back.

"Maybe after this mission, we can spar sometime." Ichigo places Zangetsu on his back.

"I like that." She replies with a smile.

* * *

**Fairy Tail's Soul Reaper**

* * *

With KnightWalker

As she walked through the village couple miles away from Magnolia, KnightWalker wondered what to do. She finished her job couple days ago and was heading back to her guild. While on her mission, she encountered Ichigo Kurosaki, a Spirit User/Mage of Fairy Tail. Even though her interaction with him was short, she was curious about him. There was something about him that made her curious.

He mention someone named Erza Scarlet, her first name was Erza but not Scarlet as her last name. She wonders who this person was, did she have someone took her name? Was she a different person? She had many questions in her mind in this Erza Scarlet person.

KnightWalker bumped into a familiar person, long purple hair and hazel eyes (Appearance the same in the Anime/Manga). She half smiles to see her friend, Kagura.

"Nice to see you Kagura."

* * *

Name: Kagura Mikazuchi

Age:19

Occupation: S-Class Mage of Mermaid Heel

Family: Unnamed Mother (Deceased) Unnamed Father

(Deceased) Simon (Older Brother)

Magic Type: Gravity Change

Weapon: Archenemy

* * *

Name: Ichigo (Hollow)

Age: Immortal

Occupation: Ichigo's Dark Side, Zanpakuto Spirit

Family: Zangetsu (Other half) Ichigo (Alternative Self)

Magic: Spirit User

Weapon: Zangetsu

Shikai: Dual Wielding Zangetsu white/black

Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu (FullBringer form)


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and here's another chapter for Fairy Tail: Soul Reaper. I added a couple of new girls in the polls if you were wondering,.**

**KnightWalker is currently winning with 6 votes and might be his main love interest.**

**Cana, Scarlet, Bambietta with 5 votes**

**Rangiku with 4 votes**

**Jenny and Candice with 3 votes**

**Lucy, Flare, Lisa, Orihime with 2 votes **

**And Edo Lucy and Millianna with a vote each.**

**Polls won't be lasting much longer so place your votes in. Even though I put the confirm girls in, I like to keep on making changes within the Harem.**

**SinfulDragonEmperor: I do have a plan with Ichigo to be taught as a Dragon Slayer/Soul Reaper, P.M. with your details and I'll fuse the ideas in the upcoming chapters. I P.M. you.**

* * *

Spending Time with Erza

Ichigo didn't know what to do, after getting some info some people Erza was getting hit on by some perverts around their age or probably older. She would give Ichigo a death stare if he would decide to act like one of them. He would shake his head in annoyance as she she would keep on asking him repeatedly.

"For the last time Erza, I'm not a pervert. Keep on asking an I'll not train you." He was getting ticked off as Erza had a tick on her head and decided to give Ichigo a headbutt.

"Last time I checked, you owe me for showing you around Magnolia and showing you the way to Fairy Tail." Both rubbed their heads at each other angrily.

"I was new in town! How was I suppose to know you were in Fairy Tail!" He yelled at her as on lookers see them fighting against each other.

"They make a cute couple." One of the on lookers sees the both of them as both Ichigo and Erza slightly blushed from that remark as they acted all innocent. It took about 5 minutes as they managed to find a place to have lunch.

"Hey Ichigo." She says to get his attention.

"Yeah?" He looks at her, wondering what she has to say.

"I'm...sorry for earlier." She apologizes to him as Ichigo smiled a little bit.

"Don't worry about it. Let's just forget about it." Ichigo waves it off.

"How about I take you to get some new clothes? I figure you might need something new." She suggested as Ichigo shrugs.

"Sure why not." Erza showed the way as the two made small talk on their way to one of the clothing stores nearby. The walk was quiet as they made it to the store, once they entered Ichigo and Erza looked around the place.

"Welcome." One of the clerks says as both Ichigo and Erza said hello. "Are there any questions on any particular styles you're looking for?" She asks kindly.

"Yes, my friend here is in need of some new clothes." Erza lightly taps on Ichigo's shoulders as he got the signal.

"Yeah, I didn't get any new clothes while I was in Magnolia so I decided to get some while I'm on my first mission." Ichigo explains to the female clerk as saw some clothing that Ichigo might like.

"I'll see if we have anything you might like, why don't you go to the changing room section to your right." She pointed the sign that says Changing room, Erza and Ichigo walked there as the clerk went to get some clothes for Ichigo.

"She seem rather nice." Ichigo says as Erza shook her head.

"Did you see the way she was looking at you?" He shook his head, "She was giving you the eye." She says with a half smile and Ichigo gave a confuse look.

"Seriously? Then again, I am clueless." He shrugs it off as Erza shook her head.

"I worry about you Ichigo." She sighs in disappointment as Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." He says as he enters the changing room. He waited for about 5 minutes before she walks up into the room.

"I couldn't find some you may like but I did managed to find some you may like." She hands Ichigo some of clothes she found as he closes the door.

'Well at least it isn't something gay. No offense to any mages of any kind.' Ichigo took of his shirt, pants and shoes. Only leaving him in his black and white stripped boxers. 'I think I might like this.' Ichigo puts on the black pants first, then the black sleeveless shirt, black boots and two shoulder guards on. (His appearance is based on Cloud Strife Advent Children look) he looks in the mirror and smirks, digging his new look, he opens the door to Erza who blushes from Ichigo's new look. "What do you think Erza?" He asks for her opinion.

Erza could hardly get words out of her mouth as Ichigo got the idea, she likes it. He started to laugh a bit as he closes the door to change back to his regular outfit. "I'll take them." Ichigo says to female clerk as she nods and places them in the checkout.

"Will that be all sir?" She asks kindly to him as he nods.

"Yeah, that should be it." He says as she starts to checkout the clothes for Ichigo.

"That'll be 500 jewels." She says as Ichigo takes out the 500 jewels and hands it to her. "Thank you. I hope you have a great day and hope to see you." She winks at him as Ichigo had smiled and waved to her, which Erza on the other hand started to feel a bit jealous.

"Come on." She pulled on Ichigo's left arm and they left the store, Ichigo wondered what was going through her mind as he starts to feel his arm is about to be torn off.

"Erza!" He tries to get his left arm loose but couldn't as she dragged him back to their hotel for their stay. "Erza let go!" Ichigo managed to get his arm loose and felt the blood starting to rush back. "What's with you?" He ask her angrily.

"Don't waste your time with them." She muttered to Ichigo's confusion. "Anyway, I want you to teach me about your Bankai." She looks at him stern and is serious about it.

"What?" He asked and is very confuse on what she demanded. "I don't know how to teach you about Bankai as I was taught very differently. I don't sense any Spiritual Pressure coming out of you." Ichigo walks towards his Zanpakuto and places the massive sword on his back. "I think it'll be a difficult for you. Do you even have Spiritual presence?" He asks her.

"Even though I don't have Spiritual Presence, I read some book were some selected Mages are able to use Bankai." Erza explains as she looked through one of her trunks and takes out a book and tosses it to Ichigo. "Look at Chapter 8, section 4 line 20. Its highlighted." Ichigo opens the book and goes to the chapter as he was told.

'While Bankai and Shikai are exclusive to the people that possess Spiritual Pressure, some Mages according to local myths and legends, some Mages that know Swordsmanship or any other weapon based magic from the Knight, SpearHead, Mace or others are able to know Bankai but that's only from myths.' Ichigo read the line in his head and sighs in annoyance. "It's only myths and legends Erza. I don't know how I'm gonna train you about Bankai while we're on a mission." Ichigo looks at her and sees her determination.

"I can train you how to use Requip. I sense you want to know how to wield multiple weapons as you probably read through the newspaper before joined Fairy Tail." He nods, "After this mission, we'll train each other." She suggested as he would probably become helpful to his new friends in the guild.

"Alright, I accept. But before we train each other, I want to know about the girl I'm going to train." She had a small laugh as she nods.

"Very well. What do you want to know?" She places her arms behind her back and looks at Ichigo.

"Who you are, personality wise, Friends, rivals, all the stuff I need to know about you." Ichigo says.

"Well, you already know me as Erza 'Titania' Scarlet, the so called queen of the Fairies. I used to live in a small village called Rosemary Village with my parents until the incident." She looks down at the floor as Ichigo picked up the idea she doesn't want to explain just yet, "I'm very strict with the others because they can cause so many troubles for the master, especially Natsu and Gray." Ichigo thought on how both Natsu and Gray would look like, probably twins with the opposite hair color and thinks ones a girl and ones a boy. "My rival is Mirajane Strauss, who is one of our S-Class mages and is one of the pinup girls for Sorcerer Weekly." Ichigo wonders why they are rivals and asks her the question.

"Why would you be rivals to Mirajane? I don't see any harm in her." Ichigo was confuse.

"While she may be considered a real beauty in the magazine, she shows her true colors and is a real bitch." Ichigo imagines the girl in the bikini shot he once saw and imagines her being different.

"Really?" She nods, "Well that's something." Ichigo took out his new clothes from the bag, "I'll change in the bathroom so we can go on this mission we're suppose to." Ichigo heads into the bathroom and changes into his new clothes. "Come on, let's catch us a monster." He says as they both head out.

* * *

**Sorry for a short chapter but it'll set up for something big later in the chapters. What do you guys think so far? Sorry if Erza seems a bit OCC an all but I will make her the same strict person she is in the manga/anime. **

**Those who are wondering what weapons Ichigo would wield are going to be based from FF (Final Fantasy) and Sword Art Online (Hint hint) since the training chapter with both Ichigo and Erza will bring them closer and Erza will develop her crush on the orange haired teen. Erza will have a Bankai form as I want to make her more of a badass. Her parents history will be explained once she meets her twin sister KnightWalker face to face in the story on how Erza is able to use Spiritual Pressure and use Bankai.**

**The chapters here are actually a prologue and is before the timeline in Fairy Tail, even though some parts of the chapters are in the timeskip such as Lucy joining Fairy Tail, Mira having her goth stage before her sweet side. **

**Please leave a review and place your vote in the harem for Ichigo as I can make changes in his romance. This is Flipkicks and I'll talk to you guys later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you another chapter of F.T. Soul Reaper.**

**Bambietta is in the lead with 11 votes  
KnightWalker with 10  
Scarlet with 9  
Cana and Candice with 7  
Jenny and Rangiku with 5  
Lisa and Ultear with 4  
Lucy, Flare Orihime and Tia with 3 each  
Edo Lucy, Millianna, Cyan Sung-Sun with 2 each  
Appaci and OC with a vote  
Mila Rose with none**

**After some of the feedback for Erza's Bankai state; she'll learn what I call a Release state version one and a Release 2. While it won't be a Bankai, it'll keep her on a equal pace with Ichigo, since his Spiritual Pressure is around a captain level (I think). Erza's version 1 is going to be a short pink Kimono, with a sakura petal theme with the Fairy Tail logo in black color on her right breast. I found a artwork that someone did and I thought this would be the best look for that form, I searched through google and searched up Erza Scarlet Bankai and it led me to where it lead me to Anju's Awesome sauce test and I found a girl that looks like Erza, in a black and gold theme outfit with her Zanpakutos behind her.**

**This Chapter will focus on both Natsu and Gray, where Gray got a request to go to Zaterra (thank you TheSinfulDragonEmperor for the suggestion) that will test his abilities as a Cryomancer. Natsu got a request to an Ancient Aztec theme island where he'll stop a warrior trying to attain immortality.**

**TheSinfulDragonEmperor: Glad to know who you voted lol, I'm interested on what you have ideas about Ichigo's weaponry and counter measures. Thanks for the tip.**

* * *

**A Change**

Its been a couple days since Erza left with Ichigo on his training day. Natsu, Lucy and Happy made it to Fairy Tail. Lucy was stun as she was right in the front door of Fairy Tail. 'Oh my God!' She acted like a fan girl but she couldn't help it as her dream is right in front of her.

"Come on Lucy." Natsu patted her back, "Let's head in." Natsu then kicked the door with the Brute force he had, "I'm Back!" He yells out.

"Welcome back Natsu." Says a young girl in white hair, who has some resemblance to her older sister.

"Hey Lisanna." He waves to his childhood friend.

"Who's the girl next to you Natsu?" Cana asks as she was lifting up a rather large barrel of Wine.

"Uh Cana...you know that's the for the guild right?" Natsu sweat dropped as Cana began chugging down the wine.

"Holy Crap!" Lucy's face just dropped as Cana was drinking a large barrel of wine.

"Yeah you'll be seeing her drink a lot of wine or beer. She's our heaviest drinker in the guild, meaning it'll take awhile to get her drunk." Natsu explains to her about some of the guild members until they felt a incredible coldness.

"I'm back." Gray removes his mask and sees his rival.

"Welcome back Gray." Mira walks in with some food for her guild members, in her usual goth outfit. "Hey Gray, what's with that outfit?" She asks him.

"It was a gift from my master that I told you about, the one that lived with his brother in the cold mountains." He says as Natsu started to fire up.

"Gray!" Natsu's fist started to fire up and was about to punch Gray but Gray caught his fist, freezing it.

"Nice try Natsu but you won't come at my level of power." Gray says coldly and walks away.

"What? Not going to strip like you always do Stripper?!" Natsu lights up his other arm and hits the frozen hand of his.

"Shut up." Gray walks away and grabs the Mission that was specifically for him, exiting the guild like that.

"What's up with him?" Natsu wonders what was going on with his friend/rival.

"I think I can explain." Tier walks in, and everyone was wondering who she was. "My name is Tier Harribel or Tia. Gray rescued me while I was dying in the mountains." Everyone was shocked to hear Gray rescuing someone. " His master that taught him the abilities and the clothing, was murdered. Only his little brother survived. Gray is now seeking revenge or vengeance against that man or woman that killed his master." She explains.

"Who is Gray's master?" Lucy asks her.

"His name is Bi-Han or Sub-Zero." Tier says plainly, everyone that knew his name was shocked to hear that.

"You mean Master Sub-Zero is dead?" Cana spat out some of her wine from hearing the news.

"Who's dead?" Says a large muscular with white hair.

"Elfman, Master Sub-Zero was murdered." Lisanna says sadly, not even looking at her brother.

"Wait! Master Sub-Zero was murdered?! That isn't the Manly way!" He roared out. While the 'manly' part wasn't necessary, they all felt bad and felt Gray becoming more isolated with Sub-Zero's murder.

"We'll explain things to you about out advisors and teachers in Fairy Tail later." Natsu whispers to Lucy as she nods. "Where's gramps by the way?" Natsu asks his friends.

"He's currently away to the mountains, to prepare a funeral for his friend." Mira says as she crosses her arms around her breast. Natsu walked up to the mission board and looks at one of the missions, 'Need help, come to Ancient burial island of the lost kings.' Natsu read but one thing caught his attention 'Island...' sweat dropping but he could use the money since the was a million jewels.

"Hey Mira, I'll be taking this one." He shows her.

"You sure Natsu? That is a high ranking mission, it's almost considered as a S-Class mission." Mira said a little worried, even though she wasn't trying to show it.

"I'm pretty sure, hey Lisanna, Cana: I think I might need your help in this." The two girls looked at him all confuse, "I might need a medic on the ride there." The girls remembered that he suffers from Motion sickness and since the pay was a million jewels, they shrugged and got up.

"We'll meet you at the train station, we need to get prepared for this." Cana says since she has the senior member in their guild around their age.

"Sounds good, see you guys in a hour or two." Natsu left the guild, soon Cana and Lisanna left to get their stuff. Leaving only Mira and Lucy.

"Hey Lucy, go with Gray. Here's your stamp." Mira stamps Lucy's right hand with a pink logo of Fairy Tail. "With Cana and Lisanna going with Natsu on that mission to that island and Gray going solo, I think it'll be wise for him to have backup. Head to the train station where Gray will be waiting for his train to Zaterra." Mira explains to Lucy as nods and heads out to find Gray. Mira was then left in the guild, watching over her friends and the guild.

* * *

With Gray

As Gray was walking down the streets of Magnolia, felt his anger, his rage consuming him. His body started becoming more pale, the ice started becoming visible through his veins. Everyone felt his coldness, they quickly started to move away from him so they can recapture their body heat. Gray could care less about them as he only wants to get revenge on the S.O.B who killed his master. He bumped into a slender young woman, probably 19 or 20 with long straight black hair with some purple highlights on her front bang.

"Hey watch it." She says but Gray ignores her. 'Sigh' "Hey!" She summoned a bow and arrow and fired a warning shot but only to get that arrow frozen. 'What the hell?1' She thought from that sight.

"What do you want?" Gray turns around, the ice in his body manifested into his left fist, only to break it.

"The hell is up that attitude? You need a serious change of heart!" She fired more arrows to Gray but he didn't flinch as the air around him froze the arrows. She had a sadistic smile as this was going to be a fun fight.

"I take it your a quincy, one of the few left in the world." Gray slowly walks towards her, she continued firing the arrows and Gray would freeze the spirit arrows. 1 arrow pierce Gray's heart.

"Take will show you who's boss." She says as Gray's body turn to ice, breaking it.

"You still need to work on that." Gray suddenly appeared behind her with a handmade ice dagger around her throat, "I suggest you change that personality of yours. You show a sadistic nature, you want to kill someone for your own amusement. You only care if someone were to put their own lives in this fight. Give me a reason why I shouldn't slit your throat?" The tip of the ice dagger came closer to her throat and drew blood.

With Cana and Lisanna

The girls were having a nice chat until the see Gray, holding a girl.

"That's weird?" Cana says.

"What's weird?" Lisanna asks as Cana points at Gray, "Is Gray holding someone?" Cana nods, "Wait.." Lisanna got a good look an sees Gray holding her like a hostage. "Gray!" She rushes over and begs him to stop.

"Gray stop!" Cana also rushes in to make sure he doesn't kill the girl. It took all of their strength to pull him off of her, "Damnit Gray! What the hell is your problem?" She yells at her friend.

"She attack first and I have a right to defend myself, she tried to kill me so I have a right to take her life." Gray saids very coldly.

"You know this isn't the Fairy Tail way!" Cana slaps him on the right side of his cheek.

"Just because Master Sub-Zero was murdered, it doesn't mean you have to kill someone!" Lisanna also yells at Gray who seems he doesn't care.

"Whatever." He says as his body turns into ice, and it breaks: disappearing his real body.

"Thank you." The young woman says as she uses some of her Spiritual Pressure to stop the bleeding.

"Who're you by the way?" Cana asks her.

"My name is Bambietta Basterbine. I'm a quincy since I don't wield a Zanpakuto like the Gotei 13. I'm one of the few Quincies left in the world." Bambietta introduces herself to the girls that saved her.

"Names Cana Alberona, and this is Lisanna Strauss. We're from Fairy Tail as you probably see our guild marks." Cana introduced herself and Lisanna.

"Why Gray attacked you?" Lisanna asks.

"I fired a warning shot to get his attention but uh...Gray froze my arrows and we had a little scuffle which led to some of the blood on my hand." Bambietta explains she lets go of her throat.

"I never seen Gray act this way before. He's turning into a cold heart bastard." Cana places her hands on her face since Gray is one of her closest friend she has in Fairy Tail.

"Someone needs to open his heart." Lisanna facial expression sadden since this is a first time Gray acted all cold.

* * *

With Natsu

Natsu was waiting for the first time in his life, patiently. Knowing Lisanna and Cana since his childhood, he knew that the girls would probably take awhile. Happy was resting in the back pouch of his backpack. He gently takes off his backpack so Happy isn't disturbed with his little nap. He walks around to find some food since it's been a couple of hours since he has eaten.

'Lets see...Burgers...lobsters...Chicken...and fish.' Natsu thought as he drooled over some food.

"Oi Natsu." Cana waves to her friend, grabbing his attention.

"About time you guys got here." He says as he was about to buy some food, "What kept you guys?" He asks them.

"Gray was about to kill a quincy for just trying to fire a warning shot. We had to stop from killing the poor girl." Lisanna said as she couldn't believe her friend was going to kill someone.

"What's with Popsicle anyway. I mean I would be pretty upset about Master Sub-Zero murder but we will have Gramps deal with this." Natsu says as he orders his lunch before heading out.

* * *

With Lucy

Lucy was looking all of the data in the computer Larcima. From recent news to the old news about Sub-Zero. She wanted to know who was the 'Ice-god' of Fairy Tail. Sub-Zero was _THE _best mages of Fairy Tail for the past 36 years he was active before his retirement 15 years ago. He would serve as a advisor and a teacher to some of the members but he was a father-figure to Gray since Gray's father was killed.

'Wow...who would had thought Gray was the adopted-son...' Lucy thought as she bumped into a orange haired teen with a large bust like her.

"Oh sorry!" Both girls apologizes to each other. They both stood up and looked at each other.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asks the the orange haired girl.

"Yeah, it's nothing. Who are you?" She asks polity.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, new member of Fairy Tail. How about you?" Lucy asks the girl in front of her.

"I'm Orihime Inoue. I was looking for my friend Ichigo, who just joined the guild." She said very shyly.

"Ichigo?" Lucy questions with a confuse expression.

"Ichigo is a close friend of mine during our days in the Academy. He recently joined Fairy Tail couple days ago. This is what he looks like." Orihime takes out a picture in her Lacrima phone. She shows Lucy the pic, where Lucy showed a little blush.

"He's pretty cute..." Lucy mumbles to herself.

"You say something Lucy?" Orihime asks Lucy but she quickly shook her head.

"It was nothing, by the way what are you doing here Orihime?" Lucy asks her.

"I wanted to see if I can join Fairy Tail, because ah..."She stuttered and stuttered but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth.

"It has to do something with Ichigo?" Orihime's face blushes because it was true. "If your going to join Fairy Tail, it's all the way down this street and you'll see the logo." Lucy points behind her where Fairy Tail is located.

"Thank you very much." Orihime bows and soon heads in the direction Lucy pointed.

'Who ever this Ichigo person, he sure going to be something I bet.' Lucy soon rushes to the train station to catch up with Gray.

Couple minutes later...

Lucy managed to catch up with Gray who was waiting for the train to arrive. She knew he was there from the coldness in the air. Gray sees her looking at him. He shook his head since he wanted to do this alone.

"What are you doing here?" Gray takes off his mask, revealing his face to Lucy.

"Mira want to know if you are alright so she thought if I should come to help you out." Gray chuckles a bit.

"That's a first. Mirajane usually bottles up her concerns about the others but I'll let this slip. So who are you?" Gray asks Lucy.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, I'm a new member." She introduced herself to Gray.

"Well Lucy, I'm Gray Fullbuster. The resident Ice-maker of Fairy Tail." He introduces himself to her.

"By the way, how come your eyes are crystal blue? Your skin is pale, your arms show show the crystal blue like you eyes. You probably get the idea." She asks him.

"You probably went on the computer Lacrima and searched up my master right?" She nods, "Sub-Zero was my mentor that trained me to master my abilities as a Ice-Maker. This medallion.." He points his Ice Dragon's Medallion on his right chest, "my power increases and I am able to master my powers. The air around me becomes visible so you're able to see my breath and my arms. The properties are increasing my powers with my skin losing most properties such as not able to take any sunlight since my body is beyond the average temperature." Gray would explain his powers to Lucy as the train comes by and soon depart to Zaterra.

* * *

**And that's end of this chapter. Gray showing he's still has compassion instead of being a coldhearted bastard. Natsu wonders if his best friend and rival is still the same even though Gray hasn't shown out of his clothes yet. Gray will still strip his clothes but only when he fully falls for a girl. Who could it be? Juvia? Rukia? Who knows since I'm a tease and all.**

**With Natsu, Gray and Ichigo being my main characters, they each will get their own OC Arcs. Ichigo's Arc is the Village with a dark secret, Gray's Arc is Zaterra and Natsu's is the God.**

**Ichigo will meet the girls in the polls in the future chapters in case you were wondering. This is Flipkicks and I'll talk to you guys later.**

**P.S. The polls will be closed temporary for my other story that will feature a poll so hold onto your votes in the meantime please.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring to you another chapter of F.T. Soul Reaper.**

**Erza with 14 votes  
Bambietta with 11  
KnightWalker with 10  
Cana and Candice with 8  
Jenny with 7  
Rangiku, Lisa and Tia with 6  
Ultear with 5  
Flare and Orihime with 4  
Lucy, Cyan Sung-sun and Millianna with 3  
Edo Lucy with 2  
OC, Mila Rose and Appaci with 1**

**Time to focus on KnightWalker this chapter since I'm in development for the Arcs now. This will focus on her date of birth, her past and growing up in a town close to Karakura town. Kagura will be in one of the Arcs in the later future.**

* * *

**The Knight of Mermaid Heel**

Looking at the clear sky above her, KnightWalker was walking with her friend and nakama, Kagura Mikazuchi. KnightWalker has been thinking on what Ichigo said, about a friend of his that looks exactly like her but with longer hair. The name was Erza Scarlet, a girl with her name but a different last name. She wants to know who this girl is. As they were walking down the streets of Magnolia, they caught the attention of many men because of their figures, but their boobs caught their attention.

"So Kagura, where you been off too?" KnightWalker asks her best friend.

"I was at Karakura Town for a while for a client who need some help. Apparently he wanted to know the female mind for his son who left to joined a guild here in Magnolia. I asked who was his son and his name is Ichigo Kurosaki." Kagura looked at her friend, who had a surprise look on her face, "I take it you know him." She nods.

"I met him during in his training in the woods here. Apparently he mistaken me for this girl name Erza Scarlet Any idea on who she is Kagura?." She inquires. Kagura visioned her friend with long hair and got a bizarre flashback. Thinking it was nothing more then a headache, she shook it off.

"Got nothing so far." Kagura closes her eyes and took a big breath, "I do see what your telling me, I do know that someone with that name and long hair but everything is fuzzy." Kagura rubs her head from getting that bizarre image.

"I see..." She sounded a little bit disappointed but she would have to figure out for herself eventually.

* * *

Ichigo was chasing a potential enemy that released the monster in this town, "Get back here!" He yells as annoyance.

"Stop chasing me then!" the target yells back as he took a right turn to a big house and breaks the door, Ichigo follows him but the target took someone from behind and pointed a gun at her head, "Back the fuck off man!" He pointed his magnum revolver at the victim's slowly back off and grabs something from his pocket, but the enemy spotted him and points his gun at Ichigo. "Don't even try man! Hands up in the air or she gets it!"

"Calm down sir, she doesn't need to die." Ichigo says very calmly as he places his hands up in the air. "Don't worry ma'am, everything is going to be alright."

"Drop that thing you have in your right hand now!" He orders.

"Alright...I'll drop this." Ichigo opens his right hand as instructed and the object in his hand, drops to the floor and flashes a big flash of light. He rushes to the man with the young woman elbowing the enemy in the stomach. Ichigo runs at him, breaking the window.

Erza was rushing to keep up until she sees Ichigo falling on top of the perpetrator, crashing on a Lacrima car. "Ichigo!" She yells, "What the hell was that?!" She then pummels him to the ground.

"Damnit Erza!" He gets ticked off and the two got into a scuffle with everyone sweat dropping, they wonder on why the 2 were fighting, some thought that they were a couple, or a married couple.

* * *

KnightWalker is currently trying to figure out who is this Erza Scarlet, looking up in the Lacrima computer.

'Erza Scarlet, age 19, a S-Class mage of Fairy Tail. Known as Titania, the queen of the fairies of Fairy Tail. Considered as one of the great beauties with some of her friends/rivals in Fairy Tail. Attained the title of S-Class of the new generation of Fairy Tail and is the first young girl at the age of 10.' KnightWalker skimmed through her profile listed in the top mages of Magnolia. 'Erza's family was killed during a kidnapping by Tower of Heaven believers. Her date of birth was X765 and was filed to have a older twin sister who looks like her.' KnightWalker's eyes bulged out of her head as she looks at the picture, only to see her face.

"I have a younger...sister."

* * *

"Damnit Erza! You are an idiot!" Both Ichigo and Erza butted their heads against each other again.

"It was your fault that he got away!"

"Like the hell it is! I caught him and then you decided to fight me like an idiot when I clearly caught him! Instead of helping me and put him by a tree, you decided to hit me!" Again the two would get into a fight.

* * *

Natsu on the other hand was sleeping on Lisanna's lap due to his motion sickness, Happy was resting on Cana's lap with Cana petting him on his head. Both girls smiled as they had a long road ahead to Haregon Port so that they can find the boat.

Gray and Lucy were already at the bridge between Zaterra and Fiore. Both of them showed their guild marks and were permitted to enter for their land. The citizens were lizard men/woman including the children who have some features from their parents. They spotted some regular people in the land an were relieved to see them as normal.

"So what do you think?" Gray asks Lucy.

"Well...this is a first. I haven't seen these kind of people before."

* * *

KnightWalker needs answer, after looking on the Lacrima and finding out that Erza Scarlet is her younger twin sister, she knew one person in the medical field that has the access. She heads back into her house (the building looks like Lucy's place) and finds her phone and dials her friend.

"Hello, this is Orchid of Magnolia Medical hospital how and I help you?" One of the members of the front office answers.

"This is KnightWalker, I'm looking for my friend Uryu Ishida."

* * *

**And that is the end of this little filler chapter. For those who were wondering on why Uryu is a doctor in title, his father is the doctor for Karakura town and he provided much needed help for him. Ichigo will start to develop feelings for the girls in the chapters and it will be starting with Erza, even though they had a fight.**

**Preview:**

**"What do you mean you only have one room?!" Ichigo yells**

**"It can't be helped, come on." Erza grabs Ichigo's collar**

**'Can't believe she's hugging me...'**

**"Die!" Gray yells as he turns his hand into a blade.**

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!"**

**'These humans are rather interesting...especially Natsu Dragneel, Gray Fullbuster and Ichigo Kurosaki.'**

**"Erza watch out!"**

**This is Flipkicks and I'll talk to you guys later.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today I bring you a new chapter for F.T Soul Reaper and is the first Arc chapter for Ichigo and Erza. The beast will be based out of the Behemoth from Final Fantasy and is the main target for both Ichigo and Erza for their mission and like I said before about the Arc, every villager will be acting way beyond normal causing the two to act suspicious of the town.**

**Erza with 20 votes  
****Bambietta with 15  
KnightWalker with 13  
Cana with 11  
Tia and Ultear with 10  
Jenny and Candice with 9  
Rangiku with 8  
****Orihime with 7  
Lucy and Lisa with 6  
****Flare, Millianna and Cyan Sung-Sun with 5  
Mila Rose with 3  
Edo Lucy and Appaci with 2  
And OC with a vote**

**X-05-X: While it may be a filler it is a important for the twins backstory in the future, leading to them meet face to face for the first time. I might bring up the twins mother alive, while I wrote that she was considered 'Deceased', only Erza was convinced her parents were killed while KnightWalker's parents will also be brought up later.**

**I do not own both Bleach and Fairy Tail as they belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**The Village Arc: 1**

**Pain**

"I hate this..." Ichigo mutters as Erza was chasing from what it appears to be the monster that has been terrorizing the small village they are currently in.

"Ichigo! What are you doing?! Get your ass moving!" Erza orders as she continues to chase the large beast as Ichigo sighs and shakes his head.

'Great...' Ichigo closes his eyes and disappears, Erza wonders where he went but he was in front of the beast. With a tick mark on his forehead, Ichigo breaks the beast's horn and either he kills the beast or knocks it out with a hard punch. "You done yet?" He walks over to Erza and she was surprise from his strength but she shouldn't be surprise since Natsu has a habit of destruction, but her veins started popping out of her head and knocks Ichigo again.

"Did you forget that the village wasn't suppose to get a single touch?!" Erza is piss off again and Ichigo slowly lifts his head up from the ground and sees the beast's body on a now destroyed house.

'Oops...' Ichigo sweat drop as he imagines the pay is now decreasing. 'Guess I over did it...' Erza then picks him up from hitting him on the head.

"Learn how to control your power!" She barks at him and Ichigo gets ticked off.

"Maybe you should learn how to stop acting like that!" Ichigo and Erza's head started rubbing against each other, very piss off at each other as they both want to kill each other. Ichigo felt the ground starting to rumble and Ichigo looks at where the source, a much larger beast that is probably the mother roars loudly at the two and charges at them. "Erza watch out!" He pushes her out of the way as Ichigo felt his ribs cracked real hard and he felt her horns pierce his right arm, the horn exits out of his elbow, he screams in pain and he spews out blood from his mouth.

"ICHIGO!" Erza uses her magic to requip into her Heaven's Wheel Armor so she can catch up to the monster.

"Erza! Stops this damn monster!" Ichigo tries to get his right forearm out but with the pain of his arm pierced to his elbow, Ichigo had no other choice.

* * *

With Natsu

Once the ride was over Natsu felt more alive as he let out a roar. Both of the girls sweat drop from his 'I'm alive speech' that he does when ever this. Cana took out the sheet of paper in her bag she always bring with her.

"Seems we need to head to the center of the town for our client." Cana says as she rolls the paper back into her bag.

"But where is the center of the town? We're practically new here." Lisanna says as Happy hops on her head.

"Just head this way." Happy points the path forward for them, "There should be a fountain there."

* * *

With Gray

Once they settled everything in the hotel rooms that both Lucy and Gray staying for their mission, the two wonder around the town so that they have a familiarity of the place.

"Seems we need to find this mage name 'Reptile' I wonder why he decided to call himself that." Lucy wonders and looks at Gray who shrugs.

"Who knows, it maybe a codename." Gray looks around the town with Lucy until something hit Gray from behind. "Ok, who did that?" Gray turns around to see a blade towards his face.

"You got a problem boy?" The creature says venomously.

"So your the problem that is causing trouble here in this town, DIE!" Gray uppercuts the creature's head, places his left hand and starts freezing the chest area, "Ice-Make skulls!" Ice sculptures started forming on the creatures chest. (Look at Sub-Zero's Mortal Kombat X Fatality, censoring this part)

* * *

Back with Ichigo

Blood was everywhere, Ichigo never felt this much pain as he had to remove his right arm. Erza is trying her best to stop the bleeding temporarily. Wrapping his right forearm tightly, Erza places her friend's left arm around her so she can find a place to heal him.

'Ichigo, please hang on...' Erza didn't know what would it feel if she were to lose a friend/nakama. With the memories of the Tower of Heaven, she is driven to save her friend. A blonde young teen about 16 year old with a slim figure sees them.

"Are you guys ok?" She asks them.

"No! My friend was attacked by the beast we're trying to kill for this town! He lost his right forearm as he tries free himself, he also has cracked ribs from getting hit. Please we need a medic now!" She explains and pleads to the blonde teen.

"Follow me! My family owns a medical facility nearby!" Erza follows the blonde to her family's facility.

'Hang in there Ichigo...' Erza looks at her unconscious friend and hopes that he survives. She also notices that the villagers are acting rather different, normally they would wonder what happened to Ichigo but they didn't. They are acting beyond different. They managed to reach her family's facility where they spot a nurse or her mother due to the same facial features.

"Hey hon...Oh my god!" Her mother rushes over to Ichigo, "What happened to him?!" Her mother looks at Erza.

"He had to 'remove' his forearm from the monster that has been terrorizing the town. These two are from Fairy Tail and they were ambushed by the mother." She explains.

"Jenny, go get the stretcher, we need to stop the bleeding!" Her mother orders her and Jenny rushes to get the stretcher in the back. Erza got to know the girl that is trying to save Ichigo is Jenny. She manages to find the stretcher and they place Ichigo on it. Her mother pushes the stretcher and rushes Ichigo into emergency room while Erza had to wait for them so Ichigo can have a proper surgery. Jenny is with Erza, who is beyond scared for the first time that a friend of hers may die.

Ichigo's Dream, Ichigo's POV

All I see is darkness, I couldn't move my body and I can't feel my right forearm since I had to remove my forearm being pieced by the horn of the beast. My eyes won't open anymore, I take it I'm about to die without helping my family.

"You're not dead, Ichigo." Says a voice in my head but for some reason, it wasn't my Hollow nor it was my Zanpakuto, Zangetsu. The voice was a females voice in my head and it wasn't Erza's voice. "Open your eyes." She says as I woke up in my inner world for some reason.

"Why am I here?" I look around for my inner world and see a female probably around 20 or so years old. Silver long hair, blue eyes and for some reason, she looks like both Erza and KnightWalker, short bangs and has a her long hair in the form of a ponytail.

"The beast that you and your companion were hunting for broke couple of your ribs and you lost your right forearm. You were rushed to the medical facility from a kind young teen and her parents, along with some of her co-workers are doing there best to keep you alive." She explains as I look at my right forearm and for some reason, I still have it.

"But why do I still have my arm?" I ask her.

"That's because I gave you a new one." I am way confuse, "Since your powers are that of a Soul Reaper; Death, I decided to give you the arm of a god and there are properties of a devil within. Your arm is that of a Nephilim so to speak." I look back at my arm and see the blue streaks glowing, my fingers and my palm were blue. The hard skin on my arm was black.

"But why save me? I didn't even do a good thing." I try to make other reason but She stops me from talking by placing a finger on my lips.

"You are destined to do something great in your life. Your friends and family drive you to succeed such as helping Orihime from that Hollow/person Ulquiorra during the Espada invasion during the academy. You consider Orihime to be a very special person during your stay couple years ago." I blushes since it is true that I do considers Orihime to be very special in his life as she smiles.

"Who are you by the way?" I ask her.

"My name is Artemisia, a goddess." My eyes bulge out of my head.

"You mean you are really a goddess?!" I yelled as she pouts.

"Of course I am, why would I make up something like that." She then starts showing some tears as I turn pale, not this again.

5 minutes later after calming down Artemisia

"Geez..." Ichigo sighs as he scratches the back of his head. She smiles happily much to my annoyance to her.

"You do have a soft spot for girls who cry huh Ichigo." I'm really about to kill her now.

"Shut up!" I yell at her as she only laughs.

"Time to go back to the real world Ichigo. Erza is beyond worried now." My vision goes blurry as I close my eyes and feel like I'm floating for some reason. I end up going back to my body and I lift my eye lids, still blurry. Blinking a couple of times as my vision goes back to normal and I see Erza holding on my left hand, I predict that she was here for the duration of my surgery. I look back at my right arm to see it back to normal but a black sleeve is covering it.

'Guess I worried Erza to death, it wasn't neither of our fault since the monster we're chasing happens to be the mother of the beast I killed, I think.' I look back at Erza as she was sleeping peacefully, I smiled a bit since she does care about her nakama. Glad that the S-Class Knight is cute...wait when did I ever think of that?

"mhmmm." Erza mumbles in her sleep. I chuckle as I whip some of her drool off of her pretty face...ahh come on, I think she's pretty now?! Erza starts to move a bit as I can feel her grip tighten a bit.

"Ichigo... please be alright." She mumbles as I place my head on her head, even though the pain on my ribs is hurting a bit, I don't care.

"Don't worry Erza, I'm right here." I whisper to her as I tighten my grip on her.

Normal POV

"You sure they are here?" A slender young girl with long, straight hair black hair with some purple highlights on her front bang.

"You shouldn't enter their room Bambietta." Jenny tries to pull her back but her friend was way stronger then her as Bambietta enters Ichigo's room.

"Oi Ichigo." Bambietta barges in his room and sees him, sweat dropping. 'What the hell?!' she thought as her friend was being all 'romantic' with some red haired girl.

"Oh...hey Bambietta..." He started sweating bullets from seeing her. She lunges at Ichigo and started choking him, a reminisce of their first meeting back when they were kids. This causes Erza to wake up, she lifts up her head to see Ichigo being choked by some unknown woman.

"Get off of HIM!" Erza pushes her off of Ichigo, causing the wall to break down, much to the parents disapproval.

"What's the big idea?!" Bambietta headbutts Erza as the two collide.

"You were attacking my friend, who was recovering from surgery for a couple of days. After waking up, I see him being choked by you." Erza is getting more piss off. Bambietta looks at Ichigo, and sees right forearm in a all black sleeve.

"Is she telling the truth Ichigo?" She asks him.

"Y-Yeah, the mother of the beast we're trying to find managed to take off my right forearm and managed to crack my ribs." Ichigo responded and looks at Erza, "How many days have I been knocked out Erza?" He asks her.

"5 days, I've been gather some info from the locals and been here to make sure that you were comfortable here." She explains to him.

'5 days huh?' Ichigo thought as he looks at his new arm.

"By the way Ichigo, the surgery was successful but I don't recall them giving you a new arm." Erza begins to wonder about his arm as Ichigo removes the full sleeve and reveals his arm to the 2 girls. "What happened?!" She yells.

"During my 'sleep', I was in my inner world for some reason. I woke up to see a female goddess called Artemisia who restored by forearm and gave it some power. I possess the powers of a Soul Reaper; that represent death and my arm possess the powers of both a god and a demon; a Nephilim. Both good and evil basically." Ichigo explains as Bambietta looks at his eyes.

"Hey Ichigo, your eyes are different too. Your right eye red while your left eye is blue while you still have your brown eyes." Bambietta takes out a mirror and shows him, his new eyes.

'Guess this arm comes with different properties also.' Ichigo thought as he clutches his right hand, and a blue spirit manifests out of his arm. "Seems I got to learn about this power." He mutters as the girls were wondering what happened to him in his inner world. "Hey Erza, you think you can still train me to know your requip magic? I still have to teach you about my powers of a Soul Reaper." Ichigo slowly gets off of his bed and stretches like everything was normal.

"Ah...sure but still you need to be careful Ichigo." Erza worries about his condition.

"I will, Bambietta what are you doing here by the way?" Ichigo slowly turns to her.

"Oh I was in the area when Jenny told me that an Orange haired teen was here so I wanted to see if it was you." She says as Ichigo looks at the scar on her neck.

"What's with the scar?" Ichigo asks her.

"It's a long story is all." Bambietta remembers Gray giving her that scar on her neck, something she won't forget for awhile.

10 minutes later

Erza is explaining what she remembers about the beast again, the two were having a good conversation, even though its been 5 days since Ichigo had surgery. The two found the hotel that Erza rented a room for them but she forgot to tell him,

"What do you mean we have you only have 1 room?!" Ichigo yells.

"There wasn't any other rooms. It can't be help, come on." Erza grabs his collar and the two went into the elevator until they reached their room, which isn't that bad.

"Well at least this is something." Ichigo examines the room, one king size bed, a normal bathroom and a small kitchen. Ichigo was about to check out the kitchen when he felt Erza's arms around him, this causes a small blush on his face as he felt her boobs on his back. 'Can't believe that she's hugging me...' Ichigo felt his face turn red as Erza buried her face at his back.

"Please...Ichigo...please...don't die on me...please..." She then begins to cry, Ichigo turns around and hugs her, placing his arms around her waist.

"I'm not sure if I can but I'll promise you Erza. I don't want to see a tear coming out of you again. I don't want to see anything coming out of your beautiful face." Erza blushes this time from the compliment. She looks at him and he whips away the tears as Ichigo then kisses her forehead.

"Ichigo..." She mumbles as he then kisses her on the lips, she was shock from his bold move and she then returns the kiss as the two were locked into a passionate kiss for the both of them.

* * *

Name: Bambietta Basterbine

Age:18

Occupation: None

Magic: Spirit User (Quincy)

Family: Unknown

Type of Weapon: Spirit Sword/Bow and Arrow

* * *

Name: Jenny Realight

Age:16

Occupation: None

Magic: Take-over

Family: Ivy Realight (Mother) Unnamed father

* * *

Name: Ichigo Kurosaki (Update)

Age:18

Occupation: Fairy Tail Mage

Family: Erza Scarlet (Lover) Isshin Kurosaki (Father)

Masaki Kurosaki (Mother) Yuzu and Karin (Twin younger sisters) 

Type of Mage: Spirit User

Weapon(s): Broadsword, demonic/god hand

Shikai: Zangetsu  


Bankai: Tensa Zangetsu

Maker: Black Logo on left shoulder

* * *

Name: Erza Scarlet (Update)

Age: 19

Occupation: Fairy Tail S-Class Mage

Family: Ichigo Kurosaki (Lover) Unnamed Mother (Deceased?)

Unnamed Father (Deceased) Erza KnightWalker (Twin Sister, doesn't know)

Type of Mage: Requip

Weapons: 200 Plus swords/spears, etc

* * *

**And that is the end of the chapter. Ichigo sure knows how to make a move on Erza huh lol. Bambietta is also a friend of Ichigo during his days in the Academy. Artemisia's appearance is based out of Princess Kitana since she's consider as a real beauty in the MK universe and the monster that Gray killed is based out of the Tarkatan Horde in the MK universe too. **

**With Erza having 20 votes, she's serves as Ichigo's main love but the polls won't end since they are other girls for Ichigo's harem. The arm that Ichigo now possess is based out of DMC4 (Devil May Cry) Nero's Devil Bringer. Those who are wondering about his arm, I based it from the good and evil: Gods/Goddess which represent his good side. The Soul Reapers/Devil/Demon represent his evil side and it also represents death. Based from the bible that men/women are made out of Gods image which represents life and the Soul Reaper is based out of death.**

**Does anybody know how to write a good Lemon? I might need one for later in the story since my main priority is focusing on the Arcs for Gray, Natsu and Ichigo. If so, please P.M.**

**This is Flipkicks and I'll talk to you guys later.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and I bring another chapter for F.T. Soul Reaper and will focus on the 5 days Ichigo has been unconscious and recovering. **

**The poll will be done once a character hits 20 votes like Erza who has 22 votes.  
KnightWalker and Bambietta have 15  
****Cana with 14  
Ultear with 12  
Jenny and Tia with 11  
Rangiku and Candice with 10  
Lucy and Orihime with 9  
Flare with 8  
Millianna, Lisa, Cyan Sung-sun with 6  
Mila Rose with 4  
Edo Lucy with 3  
Appaci with 2  
And OC with a vote**

**Arrankor: It will be some of a Tenchi Situation with the girls that'll be voted in his harem, Ichigo will love all the girls equally but they will have a competition for his affection much to his distress.**

**It PennyWise: Their backstory will be mention later in the story as well. **

**The story will start couple hours later after Ichigo kisses Erza. The Harem will either consist of 6 or so characters in Ichigo's harem.**

* * *

**Stay Night**

The couple in the bed were sleeping very peacefully as a scarlet haired young lady looks at her friend and lover. Even though they didn't want to push their feelings for each other after their first kiss, Erza couldn't help but smile as Ichigo pulls her closer to him. She was loving it, even thought it's been awhile since she has gotten to know Ichigo and introducing him to the guild. She kisses his forehead and falls asleep next to him.

'Please Ichigo, don't leave...stay for the night.'

_FlashBack, 5 days ago, Natsu's mission; Afternoon_

_After getting off of the boat, Natsu felt relieved and raised his arms in victory as both Lisanna laughed nervously and Cana shook her head._

_"Oi Natsu, come on. We still have to travel by train to our destination now." Natsu's facial expression died down and he turns pale._

_"Looks like Natsu forgot that there's train we have to the center of the island." Happy says while eating a fish._

_"Well it can't be helped. Let's get going." Lisanna drags Natsu with Cana and Happy following them._

_Gray's Mission_

_With Natsu's gang going to the island, Gray and Lucy were exploring the town of Zaterra. Lucy got to know about Gray and his past, which Gray didn't have a problem but Lucy had a feeling Gray was keeping some secrets but she didn't want to push her luck. _

_"So who are we suppose Reptile here but where is he?" Lucy muttered and she looks around for the person they were suppose to meet._

_"Who knows but lets keep waiting for him or her." Gray calmly says as he stretches his limbs. Lucy didn't even faze with the cold suddenly getting cold. "Oh sorry about the cold air now." Gray apologizes to her._

_"It's no problem, I actually don't feel it." Lucy assures him as the two waited for Reptile to appear. A woman in a green ninja outfit (Mortal Kombat Classic) walks up to them._

_"Are you both from Fairy Tail?" She asks them.  
_

_"Yes, who are you by the way?" Gray asks the green outfit ninja._

_"My name is Reptile." Lucy's eye bulged right out of her head._

_"Wait?! Your Reptile?!" Lucy shrieked._

_"Yes, I take it I forgot to mention that in the sheet didn't I?" Lucy nodded, "There's been a disturbance with the Tarkatans running over this town like a parasite. Everyone in this town here is afraid of them due to their brutality. I'm the guild master of Zaterra's only guild: inFamous." Retile says._

_"inFamous?" Lucy mutters._

_"Can you tell us about the Tarkatans horde? After all, you send us a poster needing help." Gray crosses his arms and asks the guild master._

_"Come this way to our guild, we don't want prying eyes on us." They nodded and follow Retile to her guild._

_With Erza_

_Once they checked Ichigo into the hospital, Erza wonders about his condition. He lost his right forearm after basically dislocating it from the monster's horn. Ichigo passed out once they entered the building and she had to wait in the waiting room for him to be clear._

_'Ichigo...' She thought silently, hoping her friend survives the near fatal injury. While waiting to hear the news, Erza explored the town to get any info while Ichigo was having surgery. 'Seems everyone in this village is different, why would they pretend to not take notice of the monster or Ichigo's injury.' Erza looks around the village and tries to find some answers._

_Meanwhile, Jenny's father and his team are doing their best to fix Ichigo's broken ribs and to stop the bleeding coming out of Ichigo's right forearm. _

_"Stan, hand me the cloth, use your fire magic to stop the bleeding and carefully use the new cloth to wrap around his arm." Jenny's father orders and Stan did as instructed._

_"Hang on sir...his arm is coming back. Look." The doctors all look at Ichigo's arm and he wasn't lying, the all see a blue and red aura coming out of Ichigo's body and forming a new arm._

_"How could he grow a new arm?" One of the doctors asks but they all shrugged._

_"For now, place a black sleeve around that arm and cover it." Jenny's father orders and they did as they were told. As they were fixing Ichigo: Jenny was looking at the window, hoping the wizard survives._

_Once the daylight turns dark, Erza walked back to the hospital since she couldn't get any answers or find anything useful. She finds Jenny's father and asks if he was doing fine._

_"Don't worry Miss Scarlet, we'll still be doing some test. We'll need to check his blood so that his body isn't pale due to the blood lost in his arm. We fixed a couple of his ribs and only need to fix 2 more from both sides and let him rest for the duration of your mission." He informs her._

_"I see." Erza looks at the ground, sadden that Ichigo is hospitalized for their mission. She looks at the doctor, "Thank you for the info sir. May I stay in his room until he wakes up?"_

_"Of course, I don't want to keep you lovebirds away from each other." He smiles as Erza's face turns tomato red._

_"I-I-I-It isn't l-l-l-like that!" Erza stammered as the doctor chucked a bit._

_"I see hahaha. The door will be opened to you and will lock once you enter but if you get hungry, use the boy's pager in case. The room is 40-B, down this hallway and take a right." _

_"Th-Thank you." Erza bowed her head slightly as the doctor left the building and Erza walks down the hallway as instructed and hopes that Ichigo is alright. She opens the door and see's Ichigo sleeping, walking towards him. She half smiles that Ichigo is alright, even though the doctors still need to do the operation, she was still glad Ichigo still alive. She picks up her chair and places it next to Ichigo. Intertwining her fingers with his, Erza wonders about the future whenever Ichigo survives his injuries, will they get together and be a couple? Or will Ichigo die on his first mission. She shook her head as she has to believe he'll survive and wake up. She soon falls asleep with their hands connected._

_Erza's Dream and POV_

_Everything was black, I want open my eyes but I can't. I wonder why I can't open my eyes as for some reason I'm in a world I haven't seen or heard of. The tall buildings about couple stories high. Everything was similar to one another, so signs nor citizens. Everything was blank besides the normal white clouds._

_"What do we have here." The voice sound very similar to Ichigo's voice but different. I turn around to see the person Ichigo fought. "I take it you already know who I am huh?" I nod, "I'm Ichigo's Hollow. I represent everything he isn't."_

_"If you are Ichigo's hollow, why are you his exact opposite?" I ask him as he laughs manically._

_"HAHHAHAHAHHAHAH! Ichigo maybe the king of the world out there, I'm the one he needs. I'm his source of power! I should be the king while he should be the horse!" Hollow then summoned his Zanpakuto, the first blade was about the same size as his regular Zanpakuto but there is a hole in the blade and he carries a short blade about the size of his arm, a cleaver with a enclosed handle and looks like a hand guard. "While we share the same body, our instinct are different. He strives to protect his family while I strive to survive, to take over his body! My instinct tell me to kill him!" He lunches at me as I summoned my heavenly wheel sword._

_"Nothing more then a wild animal!" Our blades clash, creating sparks and malevolent winds. "While you and Ichigo may have the same body, You are still not him!" I kicked him in his midsection, sending him to middle section of the building._

_"I just said that!" Hollow reappears in front of me and grabs my face, "Ichigo's power is my power. All the techniques he learn, I learned as well." Hollow tossed me towards the far building to the left, destroying the building in the progress. "Bankai." Hollow changed his form, his swords merged as one sword. The sword appears to be while Zangetsu still takes the form of a daitō with a black blade, the four prongs on the cross guard extend out farther than they previously did. While still in the shape of the manji, the prongs become more abstract and slender in appearance. Hollow's right hand becomes covered by a black glove, and the chain at the base of Zangetsu's hilt extends out further than it previously did, spiraling up the length of his sleeveless right arm, with the additional portion of the chain hanging down freely from his upper arm. (Credit to Bleach Wiki), "Tensa Zangetsu."_

_"You bastard! Requip!" I yelled as I changed my outfit to Flight Armor, flying towards the hollow bastard._

_"Oh." He looks amused as he shows a sadistic smile, "I forgot that Ichigo wanted to know how to change weapons since he took an interest in you." We pushed each other away from each other and clash our blades once more, "And you want o know how to achieve Bankai while you don't possess any spiritual pressure." I head butted him as he continues to laugh manically. _

_"You bastard!" My magic power started to increase dramatically and my magic circle appeared in front of me. "I've had it with you!" My outfit changed and it wasn't an outfit I remember. A short pink Kimono, with a sakura petal theme with the Fairy Tail logo in black color on my right breast and two different blades in my hands._

_"Seems you unlocked your Shikai form. Who would had thought that your rage would allow you to unlock that power. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" I punched that smirk on his face and send him flying miles away._

_"Shut the hell up!" I yelled at him as I changed my swords into a long spear that I don't recognized and tossed it at the Hollow. The long spear that I had pierced right through him, landing at his heart and he coughs up blood._

_"Not bad girl *Coughs up more blood* Who would had thought that your magic would defeat me hahaha. Will you or the other girls connected to his fate be the ones to save him from the darkness within him? Will you save him? Or will he die?" He vanishes, dust to dust, ashes to ashes._

_'Save him from the darkness?' I thought of those words as my vision blurs back into darkness._

_Sun rising: Gray, Normal POV_

_Once they learned about that a Tarkatan Horde is controlling this town, Gray and Lucy stayed at the guild until they figure out a plan. inFamous's S-Class mages are currently out on missions and some of the top non S-Class members are with them, only leaving some of the regular members._

_"So what do we gotta do Gray?" Lucy asks the Ice-maker._

_"I don't know but once Reptile figures out what's really going on, some of the S-Class members back and the others, we'll figure it out. For now, You should get some rest, I'll have a look around the town." Gray was about to leave the door but Lucy..._

_"You should get some rest to Gray. We've been up for most of the day." Lucy tries to get her friend to get some sleep as well but Gray shakes his head._

_"I'll be fine, you aren't that strong yet. Once your magic is around my level, then I'll consider it." Gray leaves the room and slams the door. Lucy's face sadden as he was right, she only has acquired a couple of keys but only 1 golden key and he was on a whole another level then she was. Her magic was around a beginners to a mediocre celestial mage._

_'You don't have to be such a jerk...' Lucy felt the need to cry as she hears the door knob turning, hoping it was Gray but it was not. The person opening the door was actually one of the strongest mages: Jade._

_"I take it that you're here to help us out." Lucy nods and Jade's face half smiles and sits next to Lucy. "Don't worry if you have the level of magic we all have. Even if he is right, there's something we don't have: And that's the bonds you create with the Zodiac Golden Keys. The more the bond becomes stronger, the more powerful your magic becomes and your magic will increase dramatically." She assures Lucy with a smile, "Even though he may be acting cold, he's trying to make sure you don't die. Even though the news was silent; we know Sub-Zero was a great man and teacher to ice-type mages." Jade patted her back and stood up, "You should get some rest, Gray will eventually collapse and one of our mages will keep an eye on him." Jade soon leaves the room and Lucy half smiles and rests on her bed and falls asleep._

_Natsu: Morning_

_Once the train ride was over, Natsu raised his arms in victory again and kisses the ground, Lisanna giggles while Cana face palmed herself since Natsu was acting all childish._

_"Oi Natsu, no need to check with the client. Come on." Cana grabs Natsu's collar, Lisanna and Happy follow them as they explore the town and a man with pale skin, tribal tattoos covering his entire body except for his face and his head looks at the three of the mages and smirks. _

_'Seems that the Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail has finally come. Time to step up the plans.' He disappears as several portals appear from the Village, the Island and Zaterra. 1 boy and girl from the Village, a daughter in the Island and a son in Zaterra._

_'We'll save you Mom/Dad.'_

* * *

Name: Reptile  
Age: 24  
Occupation: inFamous Guild Master  
Family: Unknown  
Type of Mage: Unknown

* * *

Name: Jade  
Age: 23  
Occupation: Mage  
Family: Unknown  
Type of Mage: Spears  
Weapon(s): 200 Spears

* * *

Ichigo's Son  
Age: 18  
Occupation: Unknown  
Family: Ichigo Kurosaki(Father) Unknown Mother, Unnamed sister  
Isshin Kurosaki (Grandfather) Masaki Kurosaki (Grandmother)  
Yuzu and Karin (Aunts)  
Type of Mage: Requip/Devil Slayer/Dragon Slayer Hybrid  
Eyes: Red/Black  
Hair: Spiky Black

* * *

Ichigo's Daughter  
Age: 15  
Occupation: Unknown  
Family: Ichigo Kurosaki(Father) Unknown Mother, Unnamed brother  
Isshin Kurosaki (Grandfather) Masaki Kurosaki (Grandmother)  
Yuzu and Karin (Aunts)  
Type of Mage: Spirit Mage/God Slayer/Dragon Slayer Hybrid  
Eyes: Blue and Brown  
Hair: Long hair black with Orange and Red highlights

* * *

Natsu's daughter  
Age:16  
Occupation: Unknown  
Family: Natsu Dragneel(Father) Unknown Mother,  
Igneel: Uncle  
Type of Mage:Spirit Mage/ Dragon Slayer hybrid  
Eyes: Dark Blue  
Hair: Short haired black hair with pink highlights

* * *

Gray's Son  
Age: 17  
Occupation: Unknown  
Family: Gray Fullbuster(Father) Unknown Mother  
Ultear Milkovich (Aunt) Ur Milkovich (Grandmother)  
Sub-Zero (Uncle) Tundra(Uncle)  
Type of Mage: Spirit Mage/Ice Maker Hybrid  
Eyes: Dark Blue  
Hair: Black

* * *

**And that wraps up the chapter. Are you all wondering who are the mysterious children at the end? The OC children are the main characters: Ichigo, Gray and Natsu's child. Each one of them will be in their arcs and will save their parents from danger. Those of you who want to know of the kids, leave your thoughts on what do you expect from them or so.  
**

**Ichigo's son and daughter learned the God Slayer and Devil Slayer from his new right arm and will inherited the arms power due to being in his blood stream now. ****Natsu's daughter has a mixture of both powers from her parents and so is Gray's son.**

**I decided that both Gray and Natsu will have a mini harem of 3 girls. Natsu's mini harem is the Strauss sisters since TreeofSakuras wants Mira with Natsu and why not with Lisanna since they are both considered 'the married couple' in the anime series and that leaves with a soul reaper since his daughter is a spirit mage and dragon slayer hybrid.**

**Gray's Harem will also have 3-4 girls, Juvia is indeed in his harem since she's in love with the guy in the anime/mange but won't appear until the sequel since the story is 2 years before the actual start of the Fairy Tail timeline. That leaves with 2/3 girls in his slot. Leave on comment on which characters you guys want to see in their mini harems and the powers they will have since I think they might be a little bit OP and I will tune them down so that they aren't gods or anything like that.**

**Those who are wondering if KnightWalker will appear in Ichigo's arc, I do plan on that and will have a 'family reunion' with the sisters meeting for the first time since their birth.**

**This is Flipkicks and I'll talk to you guys later.**


	13. update

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is a update regarding for F.T. Soul Reaper. The polls are almost done, only couple slots remain open for the girls.**

**Erza Scarlet: 31 Votes, Confirm in Harem.  
KnightWalker: 24 Votes, Confirm in Harem.  
Bambietta: 21 Votes, Confirm in Harem.  
Tia: 20 Votes, Confirm in Harem.  
Cana: 18 Votes.  
Lucy: 16 Votes.  
Jenny and Ultear: 15 Votes.  
Rangiku and Orihime: 14 Votes.  
Candice: 13 Votes.  
Lisa: 12 Votes.  
Flare: 10 Votes.  
Cyan Sung-Sun: 8 Votes.  
Millianna and Mila Rose: 7 Votes.  
Edo Lucy: 5 Votes.  
Appachi: 4 Votes.  
OC: 1 Vote.**

**20 votes will get the girls confirm into Ichigo's Harem. Bambietta and Ichigo's relationship will be explain maybe in the sequel since I plan on having some key moments, from their past interactions play a part in their romance. This story will be mostly Scarlet/KnightWalker and Ichigo story but I promise to add the girls that get the 20 votes.  
****Slots open: 4/6 spots.**

**Ichigo's son confirm name: Ezio Kurosaki.  
Nickname: The Devil Hunter.  
****Shikai: Rebellion (DMC)  
****Bankai: Rebellion V.2 (DMC4)  
Dragon Slayer: 4th Generation (Raised by a 1st gen. mother/father, implanted with a Dragon Lacrima)  
Art: Azure Thunder  
****Mother: Erza Scarlet**

**Ichigo's Daughter confirm name: Anya Kurosaki  
Nickname: The God Huntress.  
Shikai: Red Rose (DMC4)  
Bankai: Holy Dragoon (Based on Kain HighWind from Final Fantasy 4)  
Dragon Slayer: 4th Generation.  
Art: Ice  
Mother: Erza KnightWalker  
**

**Natsu's Daughter Confirm name: Cassandra Dragneel.  
Nickname: The Hot headed teen of Fairy Tail.  
Shikai: Soul Calibur (S.C. 5, sword and Shield)  
Bankai: Unachieved.  
Dragon Slayer: 4th Generation.  
Art: Water  
Mother: Momo Hinamori**

**Gray's Son confirm Name: Nero FullBuster  
Nickname: Sub-Zero  
Shikai: Unknown.  
Bankai: Unachieved.  
IceMaker Grandmaster (passed down from his father)  
Mother: Rukia Kuchiki  
**

**These are the names for each of the main characters child so far. I will add other child based from the other girls at the epilogue of the sequel. Hisana FullBuster will be his daughter from Rukia later since I have a feeling that Rukia would have her first daughter be named after her deceased sister.**

**Those who want to give the children from Natsu's side (Lisanna, Mira and Yoruichi)  
Gray (Juvia and an undecided female)  
****Ichigo (Bambietta, Tia and other girls yet to be in his harem)  
****Please leave your thoughts by giving a name that would make sense in your head. If you think that one of the names should be changed, let me know since this is a draft for the real thing since I want to give you guys some power in this story. **

**There will be a total of 13 days and a couple month time-skip (the ending) and the sequel be in the 2 year time-skip to Tenrou Island to a 7 year time-skip like the anime and will be 4 day training to a couple months into the Grand Magic games. 6 day event, into a big fight yet to announce.**

**Those who want to be in the story, please P.M. me what are your ideas and what can you add on some of the romance. I'm currently adding/changing the story from the 1-13 days. I mostly wrote what I have plan step by step into the finale.**

**Natsu's main villain: Khan.  
Gray's main Villain: Rain and Baraka from Mortal Kombat.  
****Ichigo's Main Villain: The Beast.**

**Natsu's Rivals (Friendly): Momo and Mira  
Gray's Rival: Scorpion  
Ichigo's Rival: Hollow Ichigo**

**Ichigo's weapon arsenal  
****Hand to Hand: Ifrit (Dmc 1) BeoWulf (Dmc 3) Gilgamesh (Dmc 4)  
Shikai weaponry Requip: Buster Blade (Final Fantasy 7) Sword of Altair (A.C 2)  
Armor: Armor of Altair (A.C. 2) Dragoon Armor (FF4)  
Bankai: Dark Repulsar and Elucidator (twin blades) Lions Heart (FF8)  
Hidden: Blue Rose magnum double Barrel (Nero's gun, Dmc 4) **

**Dragon Slayer: Azure ?  
1st Generation**

**Hope you to hear you guys, this is Flipkicks and I'll talk to you guys later.**

**P.S. might add some characters like Yukino, Kinana to some of the character's harem and still looking for a part writer that knows how to write a good lemon.**


	14. update II

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is another update for F.T. Soul Reaper. The polls are are done and the girls in his Harem are now officially confirm.**

**Erza Scarlet: 36 Votes, Confirm in Harem.  
****KnightWalker: 29 Votes, Confirm in Harem.  
****Bambietta: 26 Votes, Confirm in Harem.  
****Tia: 25 Votes, Confirm in Harem.  
****Lucy: 22 Votes, Confirm in Harem.  
****Jenny and Cana: 21 Votes, both Confirm in Harem.  
****Orihime and Ultear: 20 Votes and both are the final girls confirm in Harem.**

**Thank you guys for voting for the girls on who you want in, obviously that you guys want Erza to be in his harem and she will probably serve as his main love interest but with the girls all aiming to make Ichigo fall in love with them, as his daughter from KnightWalker proves that he loves all of the girls equally.**

**Orihime and Chad are official members of Fairy Tail, while Uryu joins Lamia Scale. Uryu will be a minor character in the story while providing some key parts in bringing the two sisters together. Chad will be part in Gray's story along with Orihime, Bambietta will be be one of the main supporting character in Ichigo's arc since Erza will be wondering about their friendship.**

**TSDE, Menma Kurosaki, Storydude and the others as well, thank you all for voting.**

**Day 2 is still in development and hopefully I'll get it done within this month since I am currently writing my other stories that I hope as well to get their chapters done within this month.**

**Hope to hear you feedback since Feedback is a way to get better in writing your stories. This is Flipkicks and I'll talk to you guys later.**

**If you guys want to help out, please let me know so I can DocX with you guys and hear out your opinions and make changes with the 13 day chapters. **

**P.S. to TSDE I hope that you P.M. me so that I can hear your opinions.**


	15. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, Flipkicks here and today is a new chapter for F.T. Soul Reaper. The polls are are done and the girls in his Harem are now officially confirm. **

**Orihime and Chad are official members of Fairy Tail, while Uryu joins Lamia Scale. Uryu will be a minor character in the story while providing some key parts in bringing the two sisters together. Chad will be part in Gray's story along with Orihime, Bambietta will be be one of the main supporting character in Ichigo's arc since Erza will be wondering about their friendship.**

**The days here are all going to be written in italics as this is a major flashback sequence during Ichigo's 5 day coma.**

* * *

_Day 2_

_Back at Fairy Tail  
_

_While Natsu and the others are on their respective missions, 2 new recruits join the guild. Orihime Inoue and Yasutora 'Chad' Sado are the new members and were tasked to find Gray Fullbuster and help him out, by the orders of the guild master, Makarov Dreyer. With 3 new members, Makarov couldn't help but smile as he has gotten 3 new children in his family, Ichigo Kurosaki: The first Soul Reaper to join them, Chad Sado: The first Full bringer and Orihime Inoue, perhaps the most unusual mage their is. A spirit mage that mostly heals herself or her comrades in need._

_'Seems things are going to be interesting with those three here, With Mira asking one of the new girls here to accompany Gray on their mission but what Mira didn't know was that it was considered as a A to a S Rank Mission. They had to stop a total 2 men from taking control of Zaterra with a massive army under their control.' Makarov thought as he looks at his new recruits background._

_Ichigo Kurosaki, Age 18, reason for joining Fairy Tail: To help is parents earn enough money for younger twin sisters.  
Orihime Inoue, Age 18, reason for joining Fairy Tail: To help pay back her aunts and uncles.  
Chad Sado, Age 18, reason for joining Fairy Tail: To help and find a 'family' worth protecting._

_Each one of them joined the guild to help their families, something Makarov always liked about young mages, even though most of the guild members are all orphans. He treats all of his 'children' as if they were all his own. He looks back at Ichigo's profile as there was something that made him very unique; He is only a __shinigami but there was too much magic flowing through him._

_He reads his profile again: 'Ichigo Kurosaki, Age 18, Son of a former Gotei 13 member Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki (?) and is the older brother of Yuzu and Karin, his twin younger sisters and reason for joining us.' Makarov repeated in his head as he kept on reading his profile. While he knows his father was a well-known former captain of squad 10. Maybe she just a ordinary young woman with known magic through her family or something else he hasn't thought yet. Ichigo inherited his father's Soul Reaper powers and should be at a captains level but in Ichigo's case, his powers are beyond that of a captain, maybe at Kenpachi Zaraki's level. 'This boy when I first saw him, he is destined to be something great, like both Natsu and Gray but his powers grow at a increasing rate then both of them. I wonder what lies ahead of him.'_

_Back to Natsu and Co._

_Looking throughout the island, Natsu and Happy were walking through the beach. Natsu asked some of the regular citizens of the island couple miles away from about this 'immortal warrior' that him and the others are all after. Getting no useful info on the mysterious warrior, Natsu and Happy sat on the beach while looking at the fading sun into the clouds._

_"Sucks we couldn't find any info." Happy pouted as Natsu patted his friends head._

_"It'll be alright." He assures his friend/son "We won't give up." Happy smiles a bit, Natsu smirks as he felt a familiar __presence. He turns his head to see his friend Lisanna Strauss._

_"What are you doing here Natsu?" She asks him while running towards the pinkette dragon slayer._

_"Me and Happy were asking around like you and Cana were doing in the villages. No one here knows about this 'Khan' person." He shrugs as Lisanna took her seat next to Natsu._

_"Well at least you tried." She half heartedly jokes as Natsu shook his head, "Well at least this is our first time we had some alone time." She blushes faintly while Natsu was wondering since he has no idea what she meant._

_"I think so too." She smiles from his remark, also is wondering if he recognizes her feelings for him. "Can't believe its been couple of years since Happy's been born thanks to you being his mom an all." Her cheeks being to light up. "What?"_

_"Oh..it's nothing!" she quickly said so that the Dragon Slayer doesn't notice her blushing._

_"If you say so." He looks back at the fading sun, they stayed like this for awhile without a care in the world. Cana on the other hand sees them, smiling since this is the first time she sees both Natsu and Lisanna in a romantic setting. She decided to leave them alone for awhile and she heads into town to rent a room for their stay._

_'Seems those two are getting more cozy with one another.' Cana smirks as she continues to walk towards the nearby inn. While she was walking towards the inn, she spotted a familiar scarlet haired teen, thinking it was Erza, she walks towards her. "Oi Erza-san." She ran up towards her, thinking it was her friend but there was something different about her. 'Erza' turns around to Cana and wonders who she is._

_"Who are you?" She asks Cana._

_'Seems Ichigo was right about someone looking like Erza.' "I'm Cana Alberona, a Fairy Tail mage. You must be Erza KnightWalker, Ichigo told me about you." She introduced herself to KnightWalker._

_"I see. Yes, I am Erza KnightWalker, Scarlet's older twin sister." Cana'a eyes widen from hearing the news, "I just got the news myself. Erza Scarlet is indeed my younger sister."_

_"Ok but why do you both have the same first name?" A confuse Cana asks KnightWalker._

_"We were both separated by birth, she was taken by our parents while I was taken by mistake. I want to tell her myself that I am her sister." _

_"How can you be so sure that your her sister?" She retorted at KnightWalker, "What makes you think that your indeed her sister?" She looks at KnightWalker with a dirty look._

_"These documents and my DNA is a exact match with Scarlet. An old friend in the medic field checked my DNA with anyone that is similar to mine and Scarlet matches." KnightWalker says with a stern look on her face. "I'm not that type to lie a person if I chose to."_

_"Really? And you won't be lying right now?" The two looked at each other, waiting for one of them to make the wrong move._

_With Gray and Lucy._

_As the two were exploring the town, Gray always made sure that they are all fine since he had to kill one of the 'men' torturing one of the villagers in Zaterra. He knew that once he killed one of the foot soldiers, the bosses and the others would soon try to find both Lucy and himself. While they were exploring the town, Gray made precautions around the entire town, only aiming for the Tarkatan Horde._

_"Hey Gray, are you sure that we'll be ok?" Lucy said in a nervous tone apparently._

_"Don't worry, none of the villager will be setting off the traps I've placed around the town, only the horde will be attacked." He assures the blonde haired celestial mage._

_'I hope so.' Lucy mentally said in her head as she nod, "You think that we'll encounter any of the guild here?"_

_"Who knows," He shrugs, "If one of them decides to help us, the better our chances are. Anyway, how you feeling about your first mission?" He asks her._

_"Well I just hope that we survive this." She sighs, "But everything so far seems great, minus the mission of course." She smiles a bit since this is her first mission._

_"Well that's good. This is a normal mission on the main floor of the guild. The S-Class and above are on the 2nd floor of the guild, you can only gain access to the 2nd floor is accompanying a fellow S-Class mage like Erza or Mira." Lucy's eyes popped out of her head._

_"W-ww-wait a second! Mirajane is a S-Class mage?!" She exclaims._

_"Uh...yeah, I thought you figure it out by now. While she is a model part-time, she is a S-Class mage." Gray places his hands on his hips, "Guess it can't be helped but anyway, let's get going." The two mages continue to explore Zaterra and they wonder why that someone, something wants to take total control of one of the main lands of Earth-Land._

_The two continue to explore the town where it was pretty normal for once, no sight of the horde anywhere. Gray and Lucy decided to split up and meet in the center of the town in 2 hours.__Lucy decided to check out the shopping district while Gray explore the food district._

_Once there, Gray begins to wonder around since the food here are beyond different from Fiore, besides the Ramen. While he knows that Curry, Steak, Chicken and Pork are common everywhere, the taste is different from Fiore's or anywhere else he previously traveled. The Chicken is more of a sweet and sour combination, the Pork is more of a medium rare, the curry is beyond hotter then Fiore's, and the Steak is only seen through the rich people of Zaterra._

_'Steep prices...' He mutters in his head, '480-500 jewels per pound.' He continues to explore the food district until he accidentally bumps into someone. "Oh my bad." He helps the woman up._

_"Don't be." She says as she whips the dust off of her uniform. "I take it your new here." She turns around and examines the teen._

_"Yeah, I'm here on a mission with a friend of mine. I'm Gray Fullbuster of Fairy Tail." He offers his hand and she accepts._

_"Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki." They shook hands, "You say your from Fairy Tail right?" He nods, "Do you know Lucy Heartfilia?" Gray's expression changed and begins to wonder how does she know his friend. "I helped her when 'Salamander' and Lucy were at Hargeon Town when someone decided to attack both of them._

_"I see, well if you say that you're a friend of Lucy's then I need some proof to make sure it's legit. If you can find her in the shopping district and talk to her like a normal citizen than I'll accept it." He crosses his arms._

_"Well why don't you ask her now?" She points to the familiar blonde haired teen with 3 big bags of clothing, making Gray sweat drop from her quick shopping. The two ice mages walked towards the Celestial Mage. "Hey Lucy." She greeted her friend._

_"Oh Rukia-Chan, I didn't think that I'll see you at all." She smiles to see her friend again._

_"Same here. I take it that Natsu is the one to introduce you to the guild huh?" Lucy nods, "Well at least you'll be able to make a decent paycheck with them."_

_"I'll say. I also take it you were introduced to my nakama, Gray Fullbuster." He shrugs, "How come you are acting all cold now Gray?" She questions the Ice-Make wizard._

_"It's nothing." He says as he walks away and into one of the open markets a block away from Lucy and Rukia. _

_"Is he always like this?" Rukia asks her friend.  
_

_"No, from what Mirajane told me, he was a kind man with a strange habit of stripping. Don't ask." They both sweat drop and begin to wonder why Gray strips randomly. While they begin to talk to each other, Gray felt a strange feeling in the air, sniffing the air around him, he smelled blood. Using his cold air ability, he was able to find out the source, a mutant called the Tarkatan was around him._

_'Great...'_

* * *

**And that ends the chapter. Sorry once again if it was short but I had to make it short since Day 2 is so far the longest day of the 13 days arc and the next chapter will be part 2. **

**If you guys have some questions regarding some of the key points, I'll be happily to answer.**

**Arrankor: Yes it will be a 9 girl Ichi/Harem in the sequel and I'm more then ready to make it great.**

**Hunter2424: If you didn't like it then you don't have to read the damn story. If you think my story is stupid and dumb then why don't you decide to write your own story. I don't get why you are saying my story is dumb and stupid like Protector of the Fairies, the story is great even though it is a A.U. world.**

**I hope to hear some of your feedback in the future guys, this is Flipkicks and I'll talk to you guys later.**


End file.
